


Out of the Shadows

by CognizantCatastrophe



Series: WinterIron All The Time [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Getting Together, Hurt Tony Stark, IronWinter - Freeform, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Tony Stark, Out of Character, Protective Bucky Barnes, Self-Lubrication, Subspace, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Toys, Violence, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CognizantCatastrophe/pseuds/CognizantCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I at least have a crayon? Even kids get crayons,” Tony whined the next time he saw the soldier. “Seriously, I’m so bored I’m going to explode. I need something to do or I’m going to die.”</p><p>That time, it almost looked like the soldier was fighting back a laugh behind his mask. He left, however, without a sound.</p><p>The next time he returned, he tossed Tony a red crayon.<br/>---------------<br/>Tony is kidnapped, and the Winter Soldier is his guard. When a botched mind-wipe restores the man's mind, however, that's when things get interesting... especially because he is the only real potential soulmate Tony has ever found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a WIP - literally, because I'm still writing it. I'll be updating the tags as I go (let me know if I forget one!). Also there's a potential I might have to up the rating, but right now, it's just T.
> 
> This is a new adventure for me. I've never written a/b/o dynamics before, but it's one of my favorite tropes. If you guys have suggestions, I'm open to them!
> 
> This fic will be updated on **Tuesdays** until it is complete. There will be at least 4 chapters, but honestly, there will probably be more than that.

Tony coughed and winced, trying to sit up. His ribs and back protested violently and he collapsed back onto the hard surface he was laying on.

“No.”

Tony froze at the command in the voice, then silently cursed his omega instincts begging him to obey. Normally it was easy to resist with suppressants. There was no way he’d been without them long enough to work them out of his system, but injuries or illness always sent his hormones into overdrive and sometimes overrode some of the effects the suppressants had on him. Tony frowned and managed to blink his eyes open slowly. His stomach lurched when he spotted the Winter Soldier leaning against a wall, arms crossed and glaring at him. Tony tried to sit up again in a panic, but the soldier growled.

“No,” he repeated.

“Oh, you mean no sitting up,” Tony said, surprised. “Where am I?”

The soldier didn’t answer, just continuing to stare at Tony coldly. Detached. Like a robot.

Actually, not like a robot. DUM-E had more emotion than this guy was displaying.

Tony looked around for any clues to his whereabouts or why he might be there, but the room was completely empty except for the two of them. “Look, Hydra has fallen,” Tony tried again. “Well, mostly. There’s some stragglers, but your bestie has been working pretty strenuously on that. You don’t have to do… whatever it is you’re going to do. I can leave. I won’t even tell Capcicle where to find you, if you’re still avoiding him.”

The soldier stared, unmoving.

“Come on, man, the silence is killing me,” Tony whined. “I’ll fill the void if I have to, and trust me, you don’t want me to do that. Don’t tempt me; I’ll do it.”

The man grunted and walked out the door. Tony groaned, letting his head fall against the floor. So much for that.

Being in an entirely empty room was torture. The soldier would reappear once every few hours to check on him and bring him food or water. One of the times when the man appeared, Tony finally couldn’t hold back one particular necessity. “Hey, I need to go to the bathroom,” Tony said. “There’s not exactly a toilet in here.”

The soldier stared at Tony for a moment, then walked out of the room.

“Hey!” Tony yelled after him. “That’s not helpful!”

Tony huffed. He really didn’t want to have an _accident_ , but if he had to wait much longer, it was going to be pretty unavoidable.

And then the soldier returned, but this time, he was holding a bucket.

“What’s that for?” Tony had asked.

“Waste,” the man grunted.

“Waste? What waste? I don’t… oh, you have got to be kidding me.”

He wasn’t kidding.

Tony tried to sit up, but the pain in his ribs – no, his arms – back? Legs? Hell, the pain everywhere erupted violently and Tony gasped, collapsing again. “I can’t,” he gasped, tears springing to his eyes. “I need to, but I can’t...”

The soldier placed the bucket down and then walked over to Tony. He crouched down and extended a hand – the metal one. “This will hurt,” the soldier grunted as he wrapped his arm under Tony and picked him up. Tony barely managed to bite back a scream.

“Hush,” the soldier said, shifting Tony so that his nose was pressed against the soldier’s chest.

Beneath the scent of leather, there was something else, and something clicked in Tony’s mind – something he was kicking himself for not recognizing earlier when he instantly obeyed the soldier’s command.

_Alpha_.

Tony breathed in the scent. It was heavenly and somehow being in the alpha’s arms sucked the pain right out of him.

It didn’t stop the embarrassment and mortification while the man helped him go to the bathroom in a bucket, but what could he do?

The soldier put him back in the corner Tony had claimed for himself when they were finished. Tony whimpered at the loss of contact, as well as a rush of returning pain.

The alpha paused and stared at him for a moment, hesitating, before he finally picked up the bucket and left the room again.

In terms of embarrassing moments, that was probably number one on Tony’s list. And he’d done _a lot_ of embarrassing things.

The next time the soldier returned, he had medical supplies with him, along with a pillow. The soldier made him sit up so he could wrap Tony’s ribs before finally relinquishing the pillow. The minute his head hit the pillow, the most wonderful scent hit him and he was out like a light.

It was embarrassing how long it took for him to realize it was because the pillow was covered in the alpha’s scent.

The pattern continued. Tony lost track of time, but he had to have been there for about a week. He was still in pain, but his injuries had healed enough for him to at least be able to function on his own even if it was incredibly slow. The soldier’s eyes weren’t filled with as much hatred as the had been in the beginning, which was interesting, but he still didn’t talk much.

“Can I at least have a crayon? Even kids get crayons,” Tony whined the next time he saw the soldier. “Seriously, I’m so bored I’m going to explode. I need something to do or I’m going to die.”

That time, it almost looked like the soldier was fighting back a laugh. He left, however, without a sound.

The next time he returned, he tossed Tony a red crayon.

Things continued like that, the soldier occasionally sneaking in a crayon here and there. One of the walls was covered with random doodles or old schematics – nothing new, of course. He didn’t want HYDRA (or whoever was holding him, but logically it had to be HYDRA) to get their hands on new technology. Tony started talking to the man every time he came in and while he never said anything back, it didn’t escape Tony that the man stayed longer and longer each time.

He was secretly grateful. With his suppressants working their way out of his system, Tony needed something to keep him grounded. There was something incredibly comforting about the other man’s scent. The closest Tony had ever come to finding something like that was with Rhodey or Pepper, but there had always been something off about their scents. He loved them, sure, and they comforted him, but there was always something missing.

Of _course_ , he’d find that something with a super assassin.

Granted, he could be wrong. Scent was a significant factor in recognizing soulmates, but it was only an indicator of the possibility. Lots of people could be potential matches, but everyone had only one person they were meant for. Tony had never met someone who even seemed like a potential mate until the Winter Soldier appeared in front of him.

There was one way to find out for sure, but there were so many reasons why _that_ wasn’t going to happen.

“So why am I here?” Tony asked the soldier the next time he appeared. “Since you’re here, I know it’s HYDRA that has me. I’m usually kidnapped so I can build or design something deadly. I figured that’s what it was this time, but I’ve been here for weeks and so far, nothing. It’s just so weird that I haven’t seen anyone besides you.”

“You’ve been here nine days, and they are waiting for you to heal properly,” the soldier grunted.

“And then?”

“The Asset is only given information when necessary. My mission is to care for you. I see to your needs and your safety; that is all.”

“Yeah, but how can you do that when you don’t even know what they have planned for me?” Tony asked, causing the soldier to pause.

“I will see what I can find,” the soldier agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks. He’d been stuck in that room for two damn weeks (or close to it – he was just guessing at that point), and Tony was positive he was going to go crazy.
> 
> At least his captor seems to be warming up to him... as much as the Winter Soldier can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday! I'm so excited with the response this story has gotten so far! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this.
> 
> And don't worry - Tony will be escaping soon.

Two weeks. He’d been stuck in that room for two damn weeks (or close to it – he was just guessing at that point), and Tony was positive he was going to go crazy.

The isolation and boredom were getting to him. Neither were great for omegas, but especially the isolation. Omegas didn’t do well without physical contact for prolonged periods of time; it tended to lead to depression. Tony had felt that before as a kid, and he could feel the effects creeping in once again.

He was going crazy and getting depressed the longer he was in the room. On one hand, it seemed like the Winter Soldier was warming up to him. On the other, however, the man still didn’t talk much. Now that Tony’s injuries were healing, he also hardly ever had a need to touch Tony. Sometimes he wondered what was worse – isolation, or having an alpha so near but so far away.

Tony couldn’t fix the loneliness, but he needed to shake the boredom. He still had room on his first wall, which was already covered with the schematics for the first circuit board he ever built as well as an engine for a car.

Thanks to his caretaker, Tony had amassed a decent collection of crayons in a variety of colors. He wasn’t much of an artist, really. He couldn’t create wonderful art like the Capcicle, but he was damn good at drawing schematics and blueprints.

He wouldn’t draw something new – that would be an incredible mistake he wasn’t willing to make. No one needed to get their filthy hands on any of his newer technology, so instead, he decided to go with something older – something outdated.

Tony was drawing the schematics for the first cellphone he ever designed when the soldier walked in. Tony brightened immediately as soon as he saw the man.

“Hi!” he exclaimed with a grin. “What do you think?” he asked as he gestured to the spot on the wall he’d been focusing on.

The soldier grunted, not even bothering to look at the wall.

Tony deflated a bit at the disinterest. “Right,” he said, glancing down at his crayon. “It _is_ stupid, huh? I mean, these schematics are ancient compared to what is available now. I don’t blame you for not being interested. It’s pathetic, really, and I certainly shouldn’t be wasting your time—“

 “Stop,” the soldier commanded as he crouched in front of Tony, metal hand placed on top of his.

Tony’s mouth snapped shut at the command.

The alpha stared at him curiously. “Why did you react that way?”

“What way?” Tony asked as he fidgeted, torn between looking up at the man and staring at their hands.

“You are sad,” the soldier said carefully.

Tony scoffed. “How would you know?” he snapped.

He expected the soldier to be angry or to reprimand him in some way, but instead the man brushed some hair out of Tony’s eyes, before returning his hand to its place on top of Tony’s. “You smelled sad,” he elaborated. “Why? I do not understand.”

Tony flushed and bit his lip, looking away. “I get that I’m your captive, but that doesn’t mean you have to make fun of me. I thought we’ve been bonding. I mean, you listen to me ramble when you come here. You’ve been staying a little longer each time you come to see me, so I thought we had an understanding of some sort. Now you’re making fun of me? Not cool, dude.”

The flesh hand went to Tony’s chin, gently tilting his head up so Tony had no choice but to look into the soldier’s eyes. Tony couldn't fight the need to lean into the touch. It wasn't often the soldier touched him with his flesh hand, usually using his metal one. While it was better than nothing, the metal hand did not fill the need for physical contact nearly as well as the flesh one. Tony frowned when he saw the confusion on the guy’s face.

“I do not understand,” the soldier repeated. “Explain.”

Tony stared at the man, calculating. The confusion in the alpha’s gaze never wavered and something tightened uncomfortably in Tony’s stomach. “You really don’t understand?”

“No. Explain.”

Tony took a deep breath. “Okay,” he exhaled. “You’re an alpha. I’m an omega, and I haven’t taken my suppressants since I’ve been here. The boredom and lack of contact are starting to get to me, so some of my… uh… omega qualities are starting to run on overdrive. Your disinterest made me feel like a scolded puppy.”

The solder’s frown deepened. “What is an alpha or an omega? What are these suppressants? Do you need them?”

Tony stared, eyes wide. “You… what? Dude. It’s biology. How can you not know? God, what did they do to you?” Tony gasped, unsure whether he should feel anger or dismay.

The soldier continued to stare.

“Shit, okay, um,” Tony fumbled. “I’m so not equipped to deal with this. I don’t… how can you not know?”

The soldier growled.

“Okay, um, the suppressants,” Tony mumbled. “They help me. I need them. I haven’t taken any since I’ve been here.”

“I will get them for you.”

“What?” Tony asked, surprised. “You will? How?”

“My mission is to keep you safe and help you heal,” the soldier said as he stood up and headed for the door. “If you need these suppressants, then I will get them for you.”

“But-“

The soldier ignored him and made his way out of the room.

“Damn,” Tony cursed.

Tony paced. Well, he sort of limped, rather than paced. His body didn’t feel like molten irons were being shoved into him anymore, but he was still in pain from his injuries. Around and around he went in his little white room, stewing.

He wondered if anyone was actually looking for him. Rhodey was on a mission, he’d split with Pepper, and while he was civil with the Avengers, he was under no delusions that they would be devastated if something happened to him. They’d probably feel inconvenienced due to his lack of technological contributions, but that was about it.

So really, he was alone. Tony was used to being alone, but it was exactly why he took suppressants in the first place. He’d taken them as a child when his mother wasn’t around to counteract the lack of attention from his father, and then he’d taken them most of his adult life.

Which, come to think of it, was probably why the effects were hitting him so hard. Even without the suppressants, he shouldn’t be feeling so depressed and clingy yet. It was disgusting. He was disgusting himself.

Of course, the need could also be because the Winter Soldier was his…

No. He couldn’t think like that. It wouldn’t go anywhere.

He tried not to dwell on how disappointed that made him.

Tony sat down against the wall, feeling disappointed. That was where the soldier fond him when he returned a short time later.

“God, I hate the bucket,” Tony groaned as soon as he saw the bucket the soldier was carrying. “Can’t you escort me to an actual toilet or something?”

“No,” the soldier grunted. “And you need to use it. I will be unavailable until lunch tomorrow, and no one else will be coming in here.”

“Are you serious? I can’t… You can’t just leave me in here all alone. And what if I need to go again and I can’t hold it?”

“That is why I am not providing you with food or water before my departure,” the soldier replied. “Less chance of that.”

Tony huffed but used the bucket anyway, as humiliating as it was.  The soldier picked it up and walked to the door.

Tony bit his lip. “Please don’t go yet.”

The soldier paused with his hand on the door handle. He turned, looking at Tony curiously.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said. “It’s just really hard being alone. How long have I even been here? Two weeks? It’s not good for omegas to be alone all the time. I can handle it on the suppressants but it’s been long enough that I… You just told me you won’t be sticking to your normal schedule, so I’m kind of freaking out. I just need a little company for a while, if you’re leaving me.”

“This is a need?” the soldier asked, sounding skeptical.

Tony winced. How stupid could he be? There he was, a captive, showing weakness to the Winter Soldier, of all people. “Um, no, it’s fine, it’s not a necessity,” he mumbled. “Just a want. You can go. I’m fine.”

Tony looked down, fumbling with one of his crayons again. He jumped, though, when two arms wrapped around him and he was pulled against a strong chest.

“You’re lying,” the alpha grumbled. “I can smell it.”

“W-why are you holding me?”

The soldier paused, then adjusted Tony so he was sitting on the soldier’s lap. “I don’t know,” he said. “It feels like what I’m supposed to do.”

Tony hummed in acceptance and settled himself against the alpha. “Thank you,” he said, turning a bit more so he could push his nose against the man’s chest. “I know this doesn’t make sense to you, but you’re right. This is what I need.”

The soldier said nothing, but his arms tightened a little around Tony.

The smell of the alpha was soothing, and the warmth just as good. Despite it being the Winter Soldier— legendary super assassin— who was holding him, Tony couldn’t remember feeling safer in his life. Despite any protests his brain made, his instincts recognized the scent of his possible soulmate, lulling him into relaxation. Tony couldn’t have resisted the call of sleep if he tried.

For the first time since showing up in the little white room, Tony slept peacefully. There were no nightmares, or dreams of any kind, for that matter. He was warm and the smell of the alpha was like a balm to his soul.

The minute he woke up, he knew something was different. His head was on the soft pillow, rather than the firm chest of the soldier. Curiously, though, he was still warm, and he could still smell the man more easily than he could with the pillow.

Tony rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. Something slid off his torso in the process, and he looked down.

There, on the floor, was a leather jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky helps Tony escape. (Note: there's some violence and aftermath descriptions in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that there are some violence and aftermath descriptions in this chapter. Please also note the rating change, which is not due to this chapter, but for future ones.
> 
> I AM SO SORRY I'M A DAY LATE! Yesterday was a pretty rotten day all-around, so... yeah. I'm sorry. But here's the new one! Next chapter will commence next Tuesday as scheduled.

Tony jolted awake to see the Winter Soldier crouched in front of him, blood dripping from his metal hand.

Which… What?

“Are you okay?” Tony asked, sitting up quickly, only for the solider to cover his mouth.

“Quiet,” the man hushed.

Tony nodded and allowed the man to pull him to his feet. Something was definitely going on, and whatever it was, Tony didn’t like it.

The soldier pulled out a gun and turned to Tony. “Do you know how to use this?” he asked urgently.

“Are you kidding?” Tony laughed.

The soldier didn’t laugh. If anything, he scowled. “Can you use this?” he repeated slowly.

“Yeah, I can,” Tony mumbled, taking the gun from him.

“Stay behind me and try not to need it,” the soldier replied, then led him out the door.

It didn’t take long for Tony to figure out where that blood had come from. The soldier seemed to have taken care of any possible resistance on his way to fetch Tony. There were so many questions he was bursting to ask, but Tony tried not to dwell on them. He was just grateful to be out of that little white room.

Not that it was white anymore thanks to the crayons, but whatever.

They turned a corner and Tony’s eyes widened at the number of HYDRA soldiers on the ground. He became extra cautious as he walked. He didn’t have any shoes or socks, and some of the bodies had left pools of blood on the floor. He _really_ didn’t want to step in any of that.

“What’s going on?” Tony whispered, stepping around one of the bodies.

“Later,” the soldier hissed, shushing him.

“But—“

“Listen to me,” the soldier whispered harshly, whirling around to face Tony. He crowded Tony against one wall, trapping him between the cold wall and the warm heat of the alpha. Tony cringed at the anger in the soldier’s scent, his instincts forcing him to bare his neck and look away in submission.

Something in the soldier softened at the reaction. “Listen,” he murmured again more gently. He placed the metal hand on Tony’s waist, the flesh one going to the side of his neck. “I eliminated all the threats here, but there might be something I missed. They might have had time to call for help without me realizing it, and I’m not compromising your safety for something that can wait. I just need you to trust me for a little longer. Can you do that?”

Tony gaped dumbly. What in the world just happened? That was more than the soldier usually said to him in multiple days, let alone all at once. The soldier was acting strangely.

“Can you trust me?” The soldier asked again.

Tony nodded and the soldier stepped back and continued on, expecting Tony to follow. Tony did, of course. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice. Besides, following the Winter Soldier was much more appealing than standing in a hallway of a HYDRA base surrounded by bodies.

They were in another hallway when it happened. One of the dead bodies turned out to not be as dead as it seemed. A hand reached out and pulled Tony to the ground. Tony hissed as the barrel of a gun jabbed into his side.

“You’re not going anywhere, Omega,” a voice hissed.

A deep growl filled the hallway, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

“Stand down, Asset,” the man yelled at the soldier. “Stand down; that’s an order!”

Everything happened so fast after that. One minute there was a gun pressed to his side, and the next, he heard the sickening sound of bone crunching. Tony cringed, his instincts screaming that he was in danger, that his alpha was angry.

Not that the soldier was _his_ alpha, but his fight-or-flight response didn’t seem to care at the moment.

Tony pressed himself against the wall, his hormones going haywire. Damn, he wished he had his suppressants. At least if he had them, he wouldn’t be cowering just because he was in the presence of a _very_ angry alpha… an alpha who might be his mate. And who happened to be the Winter Soldier. Why was his life always so complicated?

“C’mere,” the soldier murmured, pulling Tony into his arms. One arm slipped under his knees while the other wound its way around his back, and then he was lifted off the ground and cradled against the soldier’s chest. Tony wrapped his arms around the alpha, pressing his nose into the skin of the soldier’s neck.

Tony was grateful the man carried him the rest of the way through the complex.

“Can you stand?” the soldier murmured when they reached the exit.

Tony nodded and allowed the soldier to place him on the ground so he could open the door and lead Tony outside. Tony shivered when they got outside and his bare feet sank into the snow. He cursed himself for not thinking to grab the soldier’s jacket, but there was nothing he could do about it at that point.

The soldier led him to a snowmobile and pushed him onto it, climbing on in front of him. He reached behind him and grabbed both of Tony’s hands, pulling them in front of him. “Hold on to me,” he commanded, before taking off.

The wind whipped at Tony, slicing through the little clothing he had like a knife through butter. He was so cold, it was beginning to feel like he was burning. The only parts of him that weren’t freezing were the ones pressed against the soldier in front of him.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion coming from the direction they had just come from. Tony looked over his shoulder, seeing the fire and smoke billowing up on the horizon.

“Holy shit,” Tony gasped, tightening his hold around the soldier. “I guess that’s one way to make sure we aren’t followed,” he yelled over the wind.

The soldier didn’t say anything, just continued driving. By the time they stopped by a small shack, Tony was shivering violently. He was only wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, and he was freezing. He was so cold he could barely walk.

The soldier didn’t hesitate, dashing into the shack. He emerged with a blanket and wrapped it around Tony, then picked him up again and carried him. Tony frowned when he realized they weren’t actually going inside the shack, then spotted a vehicle. It was too dark and he was too tired and cold to concentrate on what it was, but it was definitely built to navigate the snow.

The soldier placed him in the vehicle and started it, making sure the heat was on. He made one quick trip to the shack to grab a bag, and then suddenly he was in the driver’s seat.

“Th-thank you,” Tony managed to get out, despite the shivering.

The soldier nodded and started the vehicle. Tony pulled the blanket around himself as the soldier drove away from the shack and into the darkness. The adrenaline was wearing off and the smell of alpha, soulmate and safety were overwhelming. Tony must have dozed off because when he awoke again, his shivering had stopped and the sun was starting to rise. They were also in a different vehicle, which was weird. He should have woken up if they switched vehicles.

Tony chalked it up to the fact that the soldier smelled like he could be a soulmate that made him trust the man so much on instinct, because it definitely wasn’t his brain telling him to do it.

Tony sat up and yawned. “You know, this is probably a sign I shouldn’t take vacations anymore,” Tony sighed. “All of this would have been avoided if I hadn’t decided to drop off the grid on a nice little tropical island for a while. Not one of my better ideas. Do you even know how they got me from Tahiti to here?”

“No.”

Tony frowned at that. Great. Back to one-word answers.

“That’s all you have to say?”

“Perhaps you should not vacation alone or off-grid next time.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You sound like Pepper. Okay, are you ready to tell me what’s going on, Soldier – can I call you Soldier? Maybe you’d prefer Winter. Winter Soldier?”

“Bucky.”

Tony tilted his head in confusion. “What? You… I didn’t think you remembered that. Steve said you didn’t remember that.”

“They tried wiping my mind last night,” Bucky began. “Something went wrong. I don’t know how to explain it, but… It’s like shadows moving around in my head that I can’t quite grasp onto. It’s easier around you, but it’s still not right.”

“Are you still the soldier, or are you Bucky now?”

Bucky shrugged. “I don’t know… both?”

“What, like two personalities?”

“Not… exactly,” Bucky frowned. “It’s complicated.”

Tony stared at him for a moment, then finally nodded. “Okay, Bucky it is,” he agreed. “Why did you rescue me, Bucky?”

“They were talking about you last night before they tried to wipe me again,” the soldier huffed. “I heard them. They were planning to experiment with you, and… it made me angry. You shouldn’t be hurt. That place smelled like death and deceit, but you smell like sunshine and… I can’t place the other thing yet. It makes the shadows in my head seem a little less dark.”

Tony blushed. “That’s a good thing, right?”

“Debatable,” Bucky replied. “I’m going with sure for now.”

Tony’s blush deepened and he looked down. “I’m just glad you left. Now they can’t keep hurting you.”

Bucky’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. “Insignificant. The threat to you was important.”

Tony looked down and didn’t say anything for a moment. “So um… any chance I can go home?”

Bucky frowned. “Where is home?”

“New York. Or Malibu. I have homes in Paris and London, too, and a few other places, so… I guess we could go wherever. I’d prefer Malibu, but…”

“Someone gets around.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Tony replied with a leer. Then it hit him what both of them had just said, and his eyes widened dramatically. “I… uh…”

Bucky reached over and squeezed Tony’s knee gently. “You want Malibu. We’ll go to Malibu,” Bucky replied.

“You’re coming with me?” Tony asked, surprised.

“I don’t know why, but the idea of leaving you makes me want to be sick,” Bucky growled, his hands tightening on the steering wheel again. “Until I figure out why, you’re stuck with me.”

“You… don’t have any idea? Really?”

“No. I know I should, but… I can’t remember. Why can’t I leave you?”

“It’s because we’re alpha and omega, for one,” Tony replied with a blush.

“I know that,” Bucky growled again. “I just don’t know what it means.”

“It means your instincts are making you want to protect me,” Tony mumbled.

“All of this because I’m an alpha and you’re an omega?” Bucky asked skeptically.

Tony looked down again and fumbled with a loose thread on his shirt. A good portion of it was probably because of their possible mate compatibility, but there was only one way to verify if they were or not and… there was no way he was bringing that up.

“Basically,” he said instead. “I’m an omega and you knew I was in danger, so your instincts made you want to protect me. That’s the really short version.”

“You’re leaving out something significant, but I’ll accept it for now,” Bucky sighed, then turned and looked at Tony. “Why is your scent getting… sweeter?”

“What?” Tony asked, startled.

Bucky grabbed Tony’s hand. He brought Tony’s wrist up to his nose and inhaled deeply. “It’s changed. It was more flowery earlier, but now it’s… sunshine and…” he paused, frowning. “Chocolate?”

Tony blushed. Then his eyes widened. “Shit.”

Bucky frowned. “What?”

“We need to get to my place fast, and we need to avoid as many people as we can,” Tony said frantically. “Please. I…” he paused. If Bucky was feeling protective of him, then… “It’s really dangerous for me to be around too many people right now, especially without my medication. I need to get home.”

Bucky frowned but Tony noticed the vehicle sped up. “Why?” he asked.

“Just… because.”

“If I’m going to protect you, I need to know why.”

“I… God, this is embarrassing,” Tony replied, hiding his face in his hands. “I’m off my suppressants, near an alpha, I’ve been in danger, and… I’m going into heat,” he mumbled. “I need to get home. I have a room set up at home, and my medication is there. Please. I haven’t had an unmedicated heat since my first one and… Please. Just help me get home.”

“You’ll be safe there?”

“Yes, but we need to be quick. If my scent is changing, that means I only have about three days until it starts.”

Bucky nodded. “I know a way to get there faster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go ahead and bump up the rating to M. Chapter 4 or 5 is going to be a little... explicit in parts. Because what else do you do when an omega goes into heat?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky make it back to Tony's Malibu home and things get... intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, we have some very brief sexy times in this chapter! I've updated some of the tags, so check them out... and let me know if I forget any. I'm a little iffy on this one, but this chapter is mostly because I really didn't want there to be any possibility of dubcon in this story, even if there is a lot of Tony being... well... Tony.
> 
> Next chapter, Tony will be in heat!

Tony wasn’t really expecting “faster” to involve breaking into another HYDRA base and stealing a plane, but whatever. Tony’s heat was creeping closer and closer – he could feel the itch under his skin now – and the relief he felt when he finally walked into his Malibu home was immense.

“JARVIS, my darling, Daddy’s home!” Tony shouted, spreading his arms above his head and spinning in a slow circle.

“I am relieved to see you have returned safely, Sir,” JARVIS replied. “I must advise that you take me with you the next time you impulsively decide to drop off the grid and take a vacation.”

“Relax; I’m fine,” Tony said, waving one hand dismissively. “I was kidnapped by HYDRA, rescued by Bucky, and now I’m home. I’m fine.”

“Kidnapping and rescue by the Winter Soldier is hardly what I would describe as fine, Sir. Not to mention the fact that your vitals show you are approaching an unscheduled heat. We do not have the proper supplies.”

Tony paused when he heard a low growl behind him. He turned and tilted his head curiously when he saw Bucky standing in the doorway, glaring around suspiciously. He smiled knowingly. “The voice is JARVIS. He’s an AI that I built. Wait – you don’t know what that is. He’s… a computer program. You can talk to him whenever you want from anywhere in the house. If you ever need anything or can’t find which room I’m in, or can’t remember where the bathroom is, just ask him and he can help.”

“He’s a… computer program?” Bucky asked, his shoulders relaxing slightly as he looked around.

“Uh… kinda?” Tony replied, smiling sheepishly. “It’s complicated. But anyway… uh… Okay,” Tony continued, rubbing his hands together nervously. “You know, I didn’t realize how happy I would be to be here until I got home. How long were we traveling – 24 hours?” Tony asked. “So, uh, I have a few guest rooms already set up, but for the most part the other Avengers have claimed them and have them set up the way they want. I have one room I think you’ll like – it has a great view of the ocean – but it’s totally empty right now…”

Tony trailed off when he spotted Bucky staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “Right,” Tony muttered to himself, blushing. “I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

Bucky folded his arms across his chest, his eyebrow raising a bit more.

Tony blushed. “Right, so the point of all that was that I need to know how long you plan on staying.”

Bucky tilted his head and frowned, looking confused.

Tony stared.

Bucky stared back.

Tony huffed in annoyance. “Okay, seriously, I need to know.”

“Why?”

“Because!” Tony exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “If you’re just going to be here for a night or two, you can take the couch. If you plan on staying a while, though, I’m going to need JARVIS to order some things for you… like a bed. And clothes. Although I’ll probably have him order the clothes anyway.”

“A bed would be nice. Best I’ve had in over 70 years was a cement floor and a pillow,” Bucky replied with a shrug. “Couch works, too, though.”

Tony scoffed. “I’ll have JARVIS order a bed for you. We’ll make it a big one. We may have to swap mattresses a few times until you find ‘the one,’ though. I’m a firm believer that mattresses need to be perfect. I don’t sleep in a bed very often – I usually pass out somewhere in my workshop or on the couch in my office, but when I do, I want that bed to be the most comfortable thing ever.”

“You worry too much,” Bucky said, placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “You’re making me nervous. Sit.”

Tony allowed Bucky to push him onto the couch. “JARVIS, can you order a bedroom suit for our new roommate? And some clothes.”

“Of course, Sir. Would you also like me to order supplies for your heat?”

Tony stiffened but managed to get out a “yes.” Bucky pulled the omega into his lap and guided Tony’s face to the place where his neck and shoulder connected. Tony breathed deeply, unable to resist the calming scent.

“JARVIS,” Tony mumbled, his brain a little foggy. “Do I have any messages?”

“You had me inform everyone of your impromptu vacation before your kidnapping,” JARVIS replied, disapproval clear in his voice. “Captain Rogers requests you call him as soon as possible; apparently, you missed a meeting. Mr. Rhodes wished to inform you he will return home nine days from today, and he is displeased you did not contact him more during his deployment. Finally, Miss Potts wished me to inform you she is very displeased about the timing and duration of your vacation. She has forwarded several e-mails to you, but she has been taking care of all of your other messages.”

Tony noticed the Alpha’s scent change when the Capcicle was mentioned, so he nuzzled the man, trying to comfort him. “Do you want to see Steve?” Tony asked quietly. “I know he’s dying to see you.”

“No,” Bucky said, shaking his head firmly.

“No?” Tony asked, a little surprised. “But he’s your best friend.”

“I don’t…” Bucky frowned. “I remember Steve, but not well. I’m not… I’m not the man he lost, and if I know him, he’s not going to take that well. I just want some time to get my own head sorted out before facing him. Before facing anyone.”

Tony studied Bucky for a moment before nodding. “Okay. He’ll be furious with me for waiting once we do finally tell him, but I will keep your secret as long as you want. You can stay here as long as you want, and I’ll never say a word. I’ll even have JARVIS change the locks if that will make you feel better.”

“Thank you,” Bucky said quietly, looking relieved. Tony smiled.

“JARVIS, let everyone know I’m going to be unavailable until my heat is over, would you, Dearest?”

“Of course, Sir.”

Tony yawned and Bucky trailed a hand over Tony’s hair gently. “You’re tired,” he murmured. “You haven’t slept since our escape.”

“I’m fine,” Tony replied through another yawn. Bucky raised an eyebrow and Tony rolled his eyes. “Okay, yeah, I’m tired.”

“You should sleep.”

Tony shook his head. “If I sleep now, I probably won’t wake up until my heat starts. We still need to prepare – especially with you here.”

“Why is that important?”

Tony blinked. “I don’t know when I’m going to stop being surprised,” he huffed to himself. “Okay, so I’m going into heat. Do you know what that means for you?”

Bucky shook his head.

“It means once it starts, you’re… not really going to be able to control yourself around me. I won’t be in control of myself at all, but you won’t be able to control yourself, either. I have a room set up that JARVIS locks for me so we don’t have to… uh… do anything, but—“

“You mean have sex?”

Tony let out a high-pitched noise at that. “Um… yeah. Our instincts will want us to… mate. Have sex. A lot. For a few days,” Tony replied, barely managing not to blush.

Bucky studied him for a moment, then smirked. “I wouldn’t mind.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “You… what?”

Bucky placed a hand high on Tony’s thigh, almost on his hip. Tony’s nostrils flared when he smelled arousal seeping off the alpha, a calmness settling over him.

“I wouldn’t mind helping you through your heat,” Bucky murmured, pulling Tony closer and nipping at his earlobe. “Even as the soldier, I’ve wanted you since the moment I saw you. I didn’t really understand it before, but now… Your smell is intoxicating.”

Tony swallowed nervously. “I’ve never… I mean… I’m not a virgin. But there are… risks… being with an alpha. I’ve only ever been with betas, and never during my heat.”

“Risks?” Bucky asked, his tongue darting out and licking Tony’s neck briefly.

Tony shuddered. “Yeah, risks,” he sighed. “I just… can’t remember what they are at the moment. Please don’t stop.”

Bucky huffed a laugh into Tony’s neck and nipped at the skin there gently. “I want you.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

“It’s not… just because I’m in heat, is it?”

“Sir, your heat has not started. Both of you are still in your right minds,” Jarvis chimed in helpfully.

Bucky snorted in amusement. “I don’t know about right minds,” he said sardonically, “but I do know you’re the first choice I’ve made since the war. If you don’t want this, we’ll stop, but I’m willing to help you through your heat. And something tells me you’d be more comfortable with that if we were together at least once before your heat officially started.”

Tony nodded slowly, shocked. “Yeah, I would,” he murmured slowly, surprised that Bucky had known that about him. Because of his reputation in the media, everyone always assumed he was down for anything. Bucky knew he wouldn’t be without even having to discuss it.

“I just… have this overwhelming urge to take care of you,” Bucky continued, cupping Tony’s face gently. Tony leaned into the touch instinctively. “I don’t understand why, but everything in me is making you a priority.”

Tony knew why. Their potential mate compatibility was a significant influence, and it was still affecting Tony, as well. He wasn’t normally so tactile, but with Bucky, it felt natural. But there was no way Bucky was his mate.

Right?

People met potential mates all the time, but only one of them would be a true match. It wasn’t common for people to stay with near-matches instead of seeking out their soulmate or true match. The only way to know a true match for sure was during heat. If they could sense each other’s emotions and thoughts during heat sex, then they were a true match. Once a mating bite was exchanged, they would be able to know what the other was feeling just by thinking about their partner. Only soulmates could do that.

Tony knew there was a possibility Bucky was his soulmate, and the only way to know for sure would be to have heat sex. He also knew it was unlikely Bucky was his soulmate. After all, he wasn’t worthy of a soulmate. No one deserved to be saddled with him. His father had never met his soulmate, and he’d never hesitated to tell Tony how unlikely it was that he would ever meet his.

Tony couldn’t be Bucky’s soulmate… but that didn’t mean he had to turn the other man away.

Tony turned so he was straddling Bucky’s lap, Bucky’s hands sliding to his hips to steady him. Tony cradled Bucky’s face in both hands and leaned down, pressing his lips to Bucky’s.

He intended for the kiss to be gentle and cautious, but the moment their lips connected, it was like electricity bursting to life in every nerve ending he had. Tony gasped and Bucky slid his tongue into Tony’s mouth, his hands tightening on Tony’s hips.

Tony groaned and ground his hips down against Bucky’s, one hand sliding into the alpha’s hair and tugging. Bucky growled and slipped his hands under Tony’s thighs, then stood up. “Bedroom,” he growled, the word coming out like a command.

Tony gave him directions and in no time, Bucky was laying Tony down on his bed. Once in the bedroom, he carefully helped Tony remove his clothes. He even took the time to fold them, though he threw his own clothes in the corner haphazardly. Tony didn’t even have time to think about why that might be.

Bucky was so gentle placing Tony on the bed, but once he had, he pounced. He held Tony’s hands above his head and kissed him fiercely as he ground his hips down into the omega’s. Bucky broke the kiss and began kissing and nipping Tony’s jaw, all the way to his neck and then down to his shoulder. He’d just reached Tony’s clavicle when Tony whimpered.

“For someone who doesn’t know what’s going on a lot of the time, you sure know what you’re doing.”

“Must be like riding a bike,” Bucky grinned, placing a kiss over Tony’s heart before attaching himself to one of Tony’s nipples.

Tony gasped and squirmed underneath him. “Shit,” he gasped, arching up against Bucky. The alpha licked, bit and sucked on the nipple until Tony was a shivering, whimpering mess, only to smirk and make his way to the other one.

“Buck, Alpha, please,” Tony begged. “Please. Need. Alpha. Need you. Alpha.”

Bucky growled. “What do you need, Omega? Tell me.”

“In. Need you. In me. Please.”

Bucky growled again, one hand dipping down to the omega’s entrance.

“You’re wet,” Bucky murmured, a sense of wonder entering his voice. “I… you should only do that during your heat, right? Get wet for me?”

“I guess my heat is close enough,” Tony gasped as Bucky easily slid two fingers inside him. “Fuuuuuck.”

“Like that?” Bucky asked, smiling at Tony, and suddenly Tony knew why Bucky had been known as such a ladies’ man before the war. Dear lord, the man had a beautiful smile.

“Please, Alpha,” Tony whimpered, one hand tugging on Bucky’s hair while the other dug into his flesh bicep.

Bucky hummed, still fingering him. It was delicious and yet not enough at the same time, and Bucky loved how Tony couldn’t stop squirming with need. The tiny gasps and whimpers coming from the omega ignited something in him, and he loved it.

Bucky crooked his fingers and Tony came unglued. He arched, something between a moan and a whine escaping his lips as he came, splattering over his stomach.

Bucky smoothed back Tony’s hair as the omega shivered in the aftermath of his orgasm. He blinked slowly, eyes slightly unfocused. Bucky kissed Tony’s thigh as he slipped his fingers out and Tony gasped at the loss.

Bucky got up and grabbed a tissue from the bedside table, cleaning Tony up. He then settled back on the bed, pulling Tony into his arms and holding him close. “You should sleep,” the Alpha said, rubbing Tony’s back.

“I’m sorry.”

Bucky tilted his head, confused, as Tony bit his lip.

“What are you sorry for?” Bucky asked, confused. “That was beautiful.”

“I didn’t mean to… I wanted… You didn’t get to…”

Bucky shut him up by kissing him. Tony snuggled into the alpha, relishing in the heat of the alpha. “I told you I wanted to take care of you. It’s fine.”

“I can’t believe how good you are at this when your memory is still…” Tony shook one hand, not sure what word he was looking for.

“It’s easy with you,” Bucky shrugged. “Just follow my instincts, and you smell sweeter. Happier. Like sugar. The sugar fades when you’re unhappy, and I don’t like that.”

“I thought I smelled like sunshine.”

Bucky hummed in affirmation. “You do. Sunshine and sugar.”

Tony pressed his face into Bucky’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure what was happening between them, but it terrified him. He was scared of how much he trusted Bucky without any hesitation or question. He was afraid of how easy it was to be intimate with the alpha when he had never been with another alpha before. It was frightening he now had little doubt he’d be spending his heat with the man. And it was absolutely, mind-numbingly terrifying that at the end of his heat, he’d be left brokenhearted when he realized the only person he’d ever met who smelled like a mate would be proven to be anything but his soulmate. And once again, Tony would be reminded of just how alone in the world he really was.

For a moment, he considered the possibility that maybe he and Bucky could still have a mating bond without the soulmate bond. People did that all the time, after all… but he quickly pushed that aside. Bucky deserved to find his soulmate. The alpha had been through enough, and there was no way Tony was going to stand in the man’s way… even if he was beginning to fear losing him.

But mostly… It scared him how much Bucky was beginning to smell like home.

When this ended, it was going to hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's heat hits, and Bucky... well, he may not be out of his mind with it like Tony, but there is definitely only one thing he's thinking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me while I fan myself after this one. Heads up: there is a plot here, but it's like... I don't know... a couple paragraphs? It's tiny. So tiny you'll miss it if you blink. This is practically a PWP chapter. I'm not used to writing such scenes, so hopefully it's not awful. I apologize if it is!
> 
> Also, I just submitted my WinterIron Big Bang submission yesterday. It's not an M-rated story, but it's fluffy and cute and I do think you guys are gonna love it. I'm so excited for when you guys can finally get your eyes on that one!

Bucky somehow knew what happened when alphas and omegas met during heat. Omegas lost their minds in arousal and desperation, often unable to form even a simple sentence, while alphas seemingly held on to their mind but gained an unyielding focus on pleasuring and serving the omega. He remembered that… but remembering facts and actually experiencing them were two different things.

When Tony woke up, his skin was on fire. He whimpered, pushing frantically at the blankets on his already too-hot skin.

“Shhh.”

Tony’s head whipped around, gasping when his eyes met Bucky’s. Tony’s nostrils flared at the scent of the alpha and he whimpered. “Alpha” he pleaded, pulling at the t-shirt he was wearing, the fabric scratching against his sensitive skin.

“I’m here,” Bucky murmured, kissing Tony’s forehead gently as he helped Tony out of his clothes. “I’ll take care of you.”

Tony groaned, his hands flying to Bucky’s arms, desperately trying to pull the alpha closer. Bucky growled and grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head as the alpha laid on top of him fully.

“Patience, sweetheart,” he said.

“Need you, please,” Tony begged.

Bucky kissed him and slowly trailed the kisses along Tony’s jaw. He sucked a deep bruise on Tony’s neck, causing the omega to whimper, his hips jerking sporadically. Bucky chuckled. “Like that?” he murmured. “I’m going to enjoy this,” he continued, trailing his fingers down Tony’s chest. Tony squirmed when he pinched one nipple lightly, rolling it between his fingertips. “You’ll be so pretty squirming on my cock.”

“Alpha,” Tony cried out. “Please. Please, Alpha. I need you inside me. Please. I’m burning. I need you.”

“Shhhh,” Bucky soothed, his flesh hand skipping over Tony’s cock and balls, going straight for his hole. Tony spread his legs as Bucky slipped one finger inside, quickly followed by a second. “Look at you,” he murmured. “You’re so wet, Sugar. You’re so wet and open already. You want this, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Tony babbled. “Want you. Need you. Alpha.”

Bucky growled at that and nipped at Tony’s neck. “Omega,” he growled out, flipping Tony over and onto his stomach. “Going to take you – make you mine,” he huffed. “Make you never want anyone but me.”

“Please, please, please.”

Bucky lined himself up and slid into Tony easily, the omega so wet and ready for it that his body accepted Bucky like it was made for him. Bucky nipped at Tony’s shoulder at the high-pitched whine that escaped Tony’s lips.

Before he could even move, a tidal wave of emotions washed over him. There was burning arousal, affection, and desperation, but there was also a note of hope and fear. Bucky gasped, one hand reaching for Tony’s and squeezing.

The familiar feeling of suppressed memories surfacing hit him like a ton of bricks, and suddenly he knew. He knew this was significant, and he knew why.

“Mate,” he growled into the skin of Tony’s neck as his hips began to snap back and forth. “Mine, my omega, Tony,” he continued.

Tony was too far gone to register what was happening beyond the fact that there was an alpha fucking into him hard and fast. Tony whined, his fingers twisting into the sheets desperately.  He felt like the very blood in his veins was on fire. He babbled again, and this time, they weren’t even actual words – just pleading and whining sounds as the alpha fucked into him.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Bucky huffed into his neck. “Just a little more. That’s it.”

Tony’s hips jerked desperately as he begged and whimpered. He was overwhelmed with emotions and barely registered it when a voice in the back of his mind whispered, “You’re beautiful like this. I knew you would be.” If he weren’t in heat he would have recognized that as important, but in his current state, it hardly warranted a passing thought.

Suddenly Bucky tensed and Tony felt the alpha’s knot swell inside him. Bucky’s hips jerked a few more times, the knot pressing into Tony’s prostate, causing fireworks to explode behind his eyelids. “Fuuuuuuuuuck,” he groaned as he followed Bucky with his own orgasm.

Bucky sucked at the skin on his shoulder gently as Tony melted into the alpha’s embrace, the heat finally receding for the moment. It would be back, but for the moment, it was like jumping into a pool on a hot summer day.

The two laid together, drifting in the afterglow. Tony was more content than he could ever remember feeling in his entire life. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to doze as he basked in the safety and comfort of the alpha’s embrace.

Bucky nuzzled him as he was finally able to slip out of Tony. Tony gasped at the loss, groaning as Bucky turned him gently. “Don’t move,” he ordered as he got up. It was a good thing the heat supplies had arrived before Tony’s heat actually hit because Bucky had ended up having just enough time to make sure the room had everything Tony might need. There was food and plenty of water in a packed mini-fridge one of the bots had brought up from Tony’s workshop, as well as some other supplies like toys and wet wipes for easier clean-up.

Bucky returned with water, a bowl of strawberries, and a package of wet wipes. “Drink,” he ordered as he handed the bottle of water to Tony. Tony did as he was told while Bucky opened the package of wipes and cleaned both of them up.

Bucky climbed back on the bed and maneuvered Tony until the omega was leaning against him. He then picked up the bowl of strawberries and began to feed them to Tony.

Tony let out a sigh of contentment as Bucky cared for him. “This is amazing,” he sighed happily.

Bucky didn’t say anything as he fed another strawberry to Tony, but he couldn’t help feeling like a warm blanket was draped over him. He was taking care of and pleasing his mate, something he had always dreamed of doing. He’d always wanted a mate, ever since he was old enough to understand the concept. He hadn’t actually heard Tony’s voice in his head (and he had no idea whether Tony had heard his) but there had definitely been an emotional exchange – something that only happened with mates. Now that he’d experienced it, it was like a drug. He wanted – no, needed – more.

Not that they were acknowledging that particular elephant in the room, which struck Bucky as a bit odd. Usually, that was something that was mentioned at least once before sharing a heat, but maybe times had changed… and it wasn’t like they could talk about it during heat. Bucky may not be who he was before the war, but even in his present state, he wasn’t enough of an ass to bring up something so serious with an omega in heat. He’d simply worry about caring for his mate now, and worry about the fact that his mate WAS his mate later.

Unless, of course, his mate didn’t want him. That wasn’t common, but it had been known to happen. It wasn’t like he was a shining example of a human being; it wouldn’t be unreasonable for Tony to not want to mate with a brainwashed assassin. His stomach clenched uncomfortably at the thought and he held Tony a little bit closer.

“How are you feeling?” he asked quietly, brushing some of the sweaty hair out of Tony’s eyes.

“Amazing,” Tony mumbled, giving him a slow smile. “I’ve never had anyone take care of me like this. It’s really nice.”

“I’m glad,” Bucky said as he fed Tony another strawberry. “You sure you still want me here for the rest of your heat? Tell me now while you’re having a moment of lucidity if you want me to leave, and I will.”

Tony shuddered and curled as close to Bucky as he could at that. “If… if you want to, you can leave,” Tony whimpered. Bucky reached down and pulled Tony away just enough that Tony had to look at him.

“That wasn’t what I asked.”

Tony looked down and shook his head slowly. “I really don’t want you to leave.”

“Okay,” Bucky replied, pulling Tony back into his arms. “Being here… with you… I think it’s speeding up my recovery.”

“Really?” Tony asked, surprised. “What did you remember?”

Before Bucky could think of a way to answer that without broaching the topic of mates (again, why wasn’t Tony saying anything? Did he not feel it, too?), Bucky’s nostrils flared. Tony’s eyes widened as Bucky took the empty bowl of strawberries and the empty bottle of water and tossed them aside, then easily moved Tony so he was lying flat on his back on the bed.

“B-Bucky?”

“God, your smell, Sugar,” Bucky growled. Suddenly Bucky was gone, and all that was left was a very turned-on alpha.

“Alpha,” Tony moaned, suddenly realizing what had caused Bucky’s reaction – his heat was hitting him again.

Bucky growled again, low and deep, as he positioned himself between Tony’s legs. “Want to taste you.”

Tony gasped as he felt Bucky engulf the length of his cock in the hot, wet heat of his mouth. Bucky ran his tongue around the underside of it, slowly, almost teasing. He swirled his tongue around the tip and then pulled back only to go lower and lap at Tony’s balls. Tony squirmed, spreading his legs further apart as he whined.

“Like that, do you?” Bucky hummed, licking at Tony’s cock again. The high-pitched whine Tony emitted made him smile.

“So beautiful,” Bucky hummed as he slid two fingers inside Tony. Tony gasped, his hips jerking, not sure which stimulation he craved more. “One of these days, I’m going to take you apart,” Bucky continued, sliding his fingers in and out slowly. “I’ll spend hours slowly bringing you pleasure, making you cum again and again, but you won’t be in heat when I do it. You won’t already be out of your mind with want. Instead, it will be up to me to make you feel that way… and I’ll do it. I’ll make you forget your own name, and the only thing you’ll be able to remember is me.”

“Alpha.”

“Yeah, sweetheart, just like that,” Bucky chuckled. “You’re so pretty like this. I wish I could keep you like this all the time – wet and open and writhing for me. My perfect omega – all mine.”

Tony shuddered as Bucky gave a quick crook of his fingers and hit his prostate. Bucky felt victorious as Tony began to babble, not even forming real words.

“I know, sweetheart,” Bucky said as he began lining his own cock up with Tony’s hole. “If you weren’t in heat, I’d use some of those toys in the corner,” he continued, sliding his cock against Tony’s hole again and again but never actually entering him. “I’d blindfold you and suck on your nipples until they hardened, and then I’d make you guess what I used on them. Maybe I’d use some clamps,” he mused, pinching one of Tony’s nipples, making the omega whimper.

“Maybe I’d use a feather instead,” he said, brushing one finger across the other nipple lightly. “Or I could use one of the vibrators. You’re so sensitive; I’d love to see if I could make you cum without even touching your cock or your ass. I bet I could. I bet you could cum just from me talking to you, couldn’t you, sweetheart?”

Tony mewled, his hips thrusting desperately as he continued to babble. Bucky loved the sound, loved that he was able to reduce a literal genius to mindless babble and desperate thrusting.

“You want my cock in you?” he asked, leaning down to nip at Tony’s ear. “Want me to knot you, breed you, make you mine?”

Tony let out a desperate cry, his hands reaching up for Bucky’s arms and trying to pull him closer.

“Maybe one day I can really make you mine,” Bucky whispered, fingers trailing along the juncture of Tony’s neck and shoulder where a mating bite would go. “No one but me would ever touch you again. I could take you apart and put you together every day, make you squirm and beg for my cock, make it as necessary as breathing. But right now…”

Bucky nudged his cock against Tony’s entrance again. “Right now I’m going to take you. If I can never have you again, then I’m going to make you mine in every way for the duration of this heat. Mine to pleasure, mine to knot, mine to care for.”

Tony let out a choked cry as Bucky slammed into him. The alpha wasted no time giving his precious omega exactly what he wanted.

This time, they came face to face. Bucky watched in rapt fascination as Tony came, entranced at the beautiful sight before him, as well as the emotions washing over him from Tony. His knot swelled and they locked together. Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony and turned them over gently, doing his best not to jostle Tony too much and cause both of them pain, until Tony was laying on top of him.

“Perfect, my sweet omega,” Bucky murmured, kissing Tony’s forehead gently.

Tony hummed happily and nuzzled against him. He mumbled something, but it was too quiet for Bucky to hear him.

“What was that, sweetheart?”

“Wish this was real,” Tony mumbled again, his voice slurring. “Wish… Mate. Want you. Love you. Don’t want to lose you.”

Tony passed out after that. Bucky knew he wouldn’t remember their conversation, but maybe his omega really wanted to be his, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's heat is over, which means his brain is back to normal function, which means... He has a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY MONDAY! I know, the update is a day early, but I'm going to be unavailable tomorrow (my dad's campaign party/birthday party is tomorrow). I rewrote this chapter three times, so.... yeah. Hopefully it's not as awful as I feel it is.
> 
> OH, and I have another story idea in the making! No alpha/omega thing going on in that one, but there will be lots of persistent Tony and stubborn Bucky in it.

Nearly a week after Tony’s heat began, he woke up slowly only to discover he had a clear head and the heat had ended. He sighed and snuggled into the warmth of his bed, letting the scent of the alpha beside him calm him.

Wait.

Alpha.

Tony panicked as everything that had happened since his kidnapping hit him all at once. Now that the danger and his heat were over, his hormones were no longer making him totally dependent and compliant.

Everything was a blur. He somehow managed to extract himself from Bucky’s grasp and escape to the elevator without waking the alpha, which was probably just luck. The moment the elevator doors closed, he said, “Workshop, JARVIS.”

“Are you sure that’s wise, Sir?”

“Now!” Tony snapped, breathing a sigh of relief when the elevator began to move, but he couldn’t relax fully. He didn’t until he stepped into his workshop and initiated a lockdown. Only then did he feel some of the tension in him uncoil.

“Shall I alert Master Barnes of your whereabouts when he wakes?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Tony said dismissively as he began to pace.

He, Tony Stark, had a mate.

Well, no, they hadn’t sealed the deal, but… he had a mate. Him. Mr. Unworthy of love, bringer of death and destruction, asshole-extraordinaire… he had a mate.

“Okay, Stark, how are you going to weasel yourself out of this one?” he muttered to himself.

“Sir?”

“What, J?”

“If I may,” JARVIS began, “why do you need to weasel yourself out of anything?”

Tony snorted. “For the first time since my abduction I’m actually thinking properly and THAT is your first question?”

“It seems to be the most pertinent one at the moment.”

Tony shook his head and picked up a tablet he’d been programming before his kidnapping. As he brought up various files, he sighed again. Maybe if he just stayed in his lab he could work himself to death and then he wouldn’t have to face the inevitable rejection from his alpha.

No. Bucky wasn’t his alpha; he needed to stop thinking like that.

Tony’s hand shook as he tapped on a file he needed to edit on the tablet and he bit back a growl of frustration. He hated this alpha-omega bullshit. He hated being an omega. Betas were lucky; they weren’t slaves to their instincts. They had heats once a year rather than four times a year, and they could actually form coherent thoughts around their mates.

Not alphas or omegas.

That was why the moment he presented as an omega, his father put him on suppressants. It wasn’t great for an omega to take them so consistently for as long as Tony did, but Tony didn’t really care. He’d rather risk never having children or having irregular heat cycles than being a slave to himself like he had been ever since his kidnapping. It wasn’t like he’d ever have kids, anyway.

Or at least, that’s what he’d always thought when he assumed he’d never find his mate.

Finding Bucky was… a magical complication of epic proportions. On one hand, Bucky took care of him and made him feel safe. Not that he really needed someone else for that – he was Iron Man, for crying out loud. But still…

The man was gorgeous, and the sex had been mind-numbing. Now that he’d had a taste of Bucky, he didn’t want to give that up. He didn’t want to lose having someone who looked at him like he was more than Tony Stark, the genius/billionaire/playboy/philanthropist. He didn’t want to lose having someone who looked at him like he was more than Iron Man or more than a means to an end. He wanted the man who looked at him like he mattered, like he was important, just because he was Tony.

Tony shook his head and laughed sardonically. He’d never have that. Once Captain Perfect showed up and realized Bucky was there, he’d whisk his best friend away and inform him on all the sordid details that came with Tony Stark 101. Bucky would realize soon enough that with Tony, he’d merely be trading an organization of killers and sadists for a singular killer.

Tony refused to force the alpha into a relationship with him, and he wasn’t going to let their biology do it, either.

At least Bucky didn’t seem to recognize their bond for what it was. That was a lucky break. It would make his sudden absence easier to brush off as being normal Tony behavior.

Which was something else Steve would be more than happy to explain to Bucky. After all, Steve called him antisocial all the time. With any luck, Steve would be able to quickly make Bucky realize just how bad Tony would be for him, and then Tony would be the only one having to pick up the pieces of his broken heart.

Same old, same old.

“Sir, Captain Rogers is on the line,” JARVIS chimed in. “Shall I put him through or take a message?”

Tony sighed in annoyance. “Put him through,” he replied.

“Tony, where have you been?” Steve exclaimed the moment the call connected. “You’ve missed three team meetings already, as well as training sessions. Just because Pepper lets you get away with this crap, that doesn’t mean you can treat the rest of us like we don’t matter to you.”

“I was out of the country, and then I was busy,” Tony shrugged. “I’m sure JARVIS told you.”

“You always have an excuse,” Steve huffed. “I’m tired of it. We have a team meeting tomorrow, and you WILL be there.”

“How do you know I’m not busy?”

“You’re talking to me, so your heat is over,” Steve replied. “I already talked to Pepper, and she said you’re available, so you WILL be at our team meeting, or I’ll come out there and drag you here myself.”

Tony snorted in amusement. “Hate to break it to you, Cap, but Howard Stark was my father, and quite frankly, after living with him, you don’t scare me.” Tony made a slashing motion with his hand and JARVIS cut the call.

“Who does he think he is?” Tony muttered to himself angrily as he stormed over to the elevator. “Just because everyone worships the ground he walks on, he thinks he can order me around?” he growled as he rode the elevator up to the kitchen. “I have news for him. I couldn’t care less what he wants from me. In fact, I might just ignore him just to piss him off. That will be fun.”

Tony was angry and distracted as he continued to mutter to himself. In fact, he was so angry, he forgot he was supposed to be hiding in his workshop until he came face to face with Bucky.

“Uh…”

“Where’ve you been?” Bucky asked lightly from his spot in the kitchen where he was making a sandwich. Then he froze as Tony’s scent hit him. Bucky’s eyes flashed angrily. “I’ll kill ‘em.”

“Who?” Tony asked, surprised.

“Whoever upset you,” Bucky growled. “Who was it? I’ll kill ‘em. No one should ever—“

“Woah, wait, no killing anyone,” Tony said, holding up his hands. “I just had an unpleasant phone call; it’s fine.”

Bucky made his way around the counter and pulled Tony into his arms. Tony was about to protest, but then Bucky’s scent hit him and he just couldn’t bring himself to push the man away. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t resist sinking into the alpha’s comforting embrace.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Tony sighed. “Now that we’re not both out of our minds, we shouldn’t…”

“This have anything to do with us being mates?” Bucky asked curiously, and Tony tensed.

“What… I don’t…. I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tony stuttered.

“Liar,” Bucky chuckled, nipping at Tony’s ear. “I knew you were special from the moment I met you. I just didn’t realize why until your heat. I almost doubted it at first, but then you said it, too.”

“I did not!”

“Did,” Bucky countered. “You were pretty out of it and passed out right after, but you called me your mate. You even said you didn’t want to lose me. I just don’t know why you’re avoiding it now.”

“No, I’m not,” Tony said, barely managing to pull himself away from Bucky. “Look, I have work to do, so I’m just gonna—“

“Nope,” Bucky said, grabbing Tony’s hand. “If I let you go now, I have a feeling I won’t see you for a while. We’re talking about this, and we’re talking about it now.”

“Do we have to?” Tony asked quietly.”

“Yes.”

Tony sighed and collapsed onto one of the barstools. “Okay, let me have it.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Tony have a much-needed discussion... and some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm about... uh... 30 minutes past Tuesday (at least by my time) and therefore late! It's been a hectic week. Setting up classrooms is exhausting. I need a nap. Or... just bed. Bed is good, too.
> 
> And you guys are really going to love the next chapter. Just saying. I haven't actually written it yet, but I know what I'm going to write and... yeah. You'll love it.

Bucky stared at Tony for a moment, studying him. Gone was the omega desperately in need of Bucky’s protection. Instead, the omega in front of him was full of a defiant determination that made Bucky’s blood boil… in a good way. Tony wasn’t going to make this easy. In fact, Bucky had a feeling life in general wouldn’t be easy with Tony, but that was perfect. Bucky didn’t really want easy. He liked the idea of having to earn this little spitfire’s submission; it would be something _good_ to work for.

Bucky leaned against the kitchen counter casually, letting relaxation seep into his scent in an attempt to counteract Tony, who looked like he was about two seconds from running out the door. The longer they stayed there in the silence, the more Tony started to squirm. Bucky fought to keep the smirk off his face. If he waited long enough, he wouldn’t have to try to make his case against an omega who had lord knows what going through his head. If he waited long enough, Tony wouldn’t be able to keep it in. Just a little longer…

“This is pointless,” Tony blurted, jumping up from the stool and pacing around the opposite side of the kitchen. “Look, you have free reign of the house and can come and go as you want. You do your thing, and I’ll just go in my lab and—“

Bucky growled and Tony paused, then sighed. “Or not. Look, this whole mate thing – you’re a lot better off without me. I’m an egotistical asshole who made his fortune selling weapons to the highest bidder, regardless of who was paying. Innocent people have died because of me.

“And once Steve finds out you’re here, I’ll just drive a wedge between the two of you. Steve hates me, and he has every reason to feel that way. I’m _not_ a good person, Bucky. No, I’m actually the _worst_ kind of person. There are people all over the world who hate me; I have enemies everywhere. You don’t need that kind of drama. He’ll be able to tell you; you don’t need me. You just escaped Hydra; you don’t need to trade Hydra in for someone who is guaranteed to run you ragged, forget every important date or milestone, and put up a fight over the stupidest things just because I can. I’m stubborn and ungrateful and… I can’t make you happy. You give me your heart, and I’ll break it.”

Tony was breathing hard after his speech. Bucky wasn’t even sure the man breathed during the whole thing. He continued to watch Tony silently.

“Say something!” Tony yelled, his face splotchy and eyes bright. Tony was trying to look angry, but he was failing miserably. When Bucky looked at him, all he saw was fear and resignation. Something in him begged to go comfort the omega.

Bucky pushed himself away from the counter and slowly made his way around the kitchen until he was standing in front of Tony. Tony was trying so hard to look defiant. With someone else, it might have worked, but Bucky had been trained to read people; he saw right through it.

Bucky raised one hand slowly and placed it gently on the side of Tony’s cheek, his thumb brushing against the omega’s skin. Tony’s eyes fluttered, but he managed to fight himself and keep them open.

“I think the only one whose heart you’re liable to break is your own,” Bucky said quietly. “You’re so convinced you’re going to screw up that you’re going to give up without even taking a chance.”

“Bucky… we can’t. It’s… I’m not… I’m not worth it.”

“Bullshit,” Bucky growled. “Don’t I get a say in this?”

“I’m trying to do the right thing for you!” Tony yelled, his fists clenching at his sides as he fought to keep from reaching out and touching the alpha in front of him. “Don’t you think you’ve suffered enough? You’ve spent a lifetime forced to be the executioner for an evil and corrupt organization. They took everything away from you. They took your memories, your life, your choices….”

“Exactly,” Bucky interrupted. “They took my choices away. Shouldn’t I be able to make my own choices now?”

“Of course!”

“But not if that choice is you.”

Tony’s mouth snapped shut. He started chewing on his lower lip nervously. “I just… I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t think I could… I don’t have a lot of people I can count on. I don’t let people in. With you…”

Tony took a deep, shuddering breath, lowering his eyes so he didn’t have to look at Bucky. “You’re right,” he said quietly, barely loud enough for Bucky to hear it. “We’re mates. My heat confirmed it. And if anything happened to you because of me, or if I hurt you in any way… I don’t think I could handle it. And that _will_ happen if we try.”

“Do you want this?”

Tony startled and looked up at Bucky, confused. “What?”

“Do you want this?” Bucky repeated. “If you cast your fears aside, would you actually want to try to be with me?”

“Of course!” Tony exclaimed.

“Then try,” Bucky said, reaching down and taking one of Tony’s hands in his. “I don’t know if it will work out between us, but I do know we’ll never know if we don’t try. None of your fears scare me. None of your fears are a worry to me. The only thing I worry about is hurting you, or being the reason you get hurt.”

“Bucky…”

“I’ve killed innocent people, you know,” Bucky continued. “And it wasn’t because I sold weapons to the wrong people. I held the weapon in my own hands. Hell, sometimes my own hands _WERE_ the weapon.”

“Those deaths aren’t on you; they’re on HYDRA,” Tony protested. “You didn’t decide to kill all those people all on your own.”

“Then why are you any different?”

Tony blinked, stunned. “I…” Tony chewed on his bottom lip and frowned in thought as he looked down at his feet. He crossed his arms, brow furrowing. Bucky watched as the omega tried to come up with an excuse. Tony opened his mouth to reply, only to close it again. He did this several times before he finally sighed and looked up at Bucky.

Bucky reached out and brushed some hair out of Tony’s eyes. “If you don’t think it’s my fault I killed all those people for Hydra, then you shouldn’t think it’s your fault for the deaths your weapons caused.”

“It’s not exactly that easy to just stop believing something,” Tony huffed.

“No, but if you expect it of me, it’s only fair to expect it of you, too.”

Tony gave Bucky a small smile and nodded. “What if… what if I agree to work on it?”

Bucky pressed a fond kiss to Tony’s forehead. “Then I will agree to do the same.”

“Deal,” Tony grinned. “That doesn't fix my many personality flaws, though."

"I don't give a damn about your so-called personality flaws," Bucky huffed, rolling his eyes. "I have plenty of my own, and most of the ones you've tried to point out to me are clearly all in your head, so I'm pretending you didn't even mention them."

"Hey!"

Bucky raised an eyebrow and Tony sighed. "Fine. But when this blows up in your face, I get to say I told you so."

"Deal," Bucky replied this time, earning a smirk from Tony.So… does this mean you and I are… you know…”

So… does this mean you and I are… you know…”

Bucky tilted his head and studied Tony for a moment, but the omega seemed happy and content now. A quick sniff of his scent confirmed either Tony’s mood had improved significantly or he was a very convincing actor.

Bucky stepped forward, placed one hand around Tony’s back and dipped down, sliding his other arm behind Tony’s knees. Tony yelped when his feet left the ground, his arms flying around Bucky’s neck. “Wha-what are you—“

“Stop squirming, or I’ll drop you,” Bucky teased, nipping at Tony’s ear playfully as he walked into the living room and deposited the omega on the couch. Bucky pushed on his chest gently until Tony was lying down, and Bucky crawled on top of him. He tugged his own shirt off and tossed it in a random direction before pulling at Tony’s shirt, divesting him of it quickly.

“You don’t waste any time,” Tony growled, his hands fisting into Bucky’s hair as he pulled the alpha down on top of him. Tony’s breath hitched as Bucky ground his hip down, their erections rubbing against each other through their clothes.

“Fuck, you’re still wearing too much,” Tony hissed as Bucky leaned down and nipped at his neck, then began sucking a bruise into the pale skin. He ran his tongue across the bruise when he was done, then pressed a gentle kiss to it.

“Maybe one day I’ll do more than just bruise you here,” he growled, and Tony shuddered at the implication, heat rushing south even faster than it already had been.

“Please,” Tony whimpered, arching and rubbing their erections together again. Bucky smirked above him.

“Please what?”

“Touch me,” Tony gasped.

Bucky hummed as he slowly began to rid Tony of his pants. “Ya know, I think there’s something else I’d rather do,” he murmured as Tony’s erection sprang free. Tony gasped when the cool air hit him, making him squirm under Bucky.

“Yeah?” Tony breathed.

Bucky hummed again and sank between Tony’s knees. “Yeah,” he affirmed just before taking Tony’s erection into his mouth.

Tony whined, his hands twisting as he desperately grabbed at the edges of the couch. He shifted just enough so he could sit up a bit and see Bucky without craning his neck. When he did, his breath caught in his throat.

Damn, the man was beautiful with his cock in his mouth. Bucky stared up at him as his cheeks hollowed out and Tony reached down, threading his fingers through Bucky’s hair. He let out a shaky breath as he watched Bucky suck him. He wasn’t sure which was better; the feel of the man’s mouth or just watching him work.

The wet heat encompassed him and Tony lost himself in the sensation as Bucky’s tongue wrapped around him, caressing him. He squirmed and couldn’t keep his hips from jerking when that delicious tongue swirled around the head of his cock. Tony tightened his grip in Bucky’s hair and whimpered. “Alpha,” he gasped, barely a breath of a sound, but Bucky heard it anyway.

“Yeah, Sugar?” Bucky smirked as he stuck two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them just as sinfully as he had Tony’s cock. Once they were thoroughly wet, he took Tony’s cock back into his mouth, one of those fingers teasing at his entrance.

Tony couldn’t stop the high-pitched whine that escaped his lips as that finger slid inside him, slowly fucking him. It was amazing, but at the same time it wasn’t enough. He wanted more – needed more. The slow movement of Bucky’s hand was a complete contrast to the enthusiasm Bucky’s mouth was bestowing upon his cock, and Tony didn’t know how much longer he could handle it.

He nearly cried when the second finger slid in. When Bucky crooked his fingers just so, he was unable to keep his hips on the couch, not that the alpha seemed to mind. A pleased growl from somewhere deep within him vibrated right through Tony’s cock, and he was done. He didn’t even have time to warn the alpha before he spilled down the man’s throat.

He was shivering from the aftershocks of the pleasure when Bucky finally crawled up the couch, hovering above Tony and looking pleased as hell.

“Sorry,” Tony mumbled as Bucky lowered himself gently. He didn’t put his whole weight on Tony, but just enough that Tony was able to bask in the other man’s heat.

“Sorry for what, Sugar?”

“I didn’t warn you.”

Bucky scoffed. “Believe me, I didn’t mind.”

“Yeah?” Tony asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Bucky growled, pressing a kiss to the omega’s lips.

Tony hummed in pleasure and pulled back slightly. “I like doing this with you outside my heat.”

“Me too,” Bucky agreed, kissing Tony again. “You should take a nap. I can tell you’re still tired.”

Tony was about to protest when he yawned. “Yeah, I guess I am,” he shrugged. “When I wake up, we should work on christening the house. I haven’t done that.”

“Christening the house?” Bucky asked, confused.

“Yeah. We should do it again. In every room.”

Bucky laughed at that. “Sounds good to me.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The christening begins... until they're interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I might be switching the update days to Mondays, depending on how much longer this fic ends up (no idea on that front - don't ask me! I'd say we have AT LEAST 3 more). Summer vacation is almost over for me and I'll be going back to work soon. The school where I work is closed on Mondays, so it would logically be easier for me to update on my free days rather than when I'm exhausted from dealing with 11-14 year-olds all day. Anyone have a problem if we switch to Mondays?
> 
> Also, I just want to thank everyone who has stuck around so far. I'm really shocked at how well this story is doing, and how much you guys seem to enjoy it. It's totally different to what I usually do, so it's great that you guys have been so pleased with it! Thank you for your comments, kudos, bookmarks, etc. They keep me motivated, and even give me ideas! (This chapter is a good example, and I'm dedicating it to the readers who were rooting for this).

Bucky woke slowly, wrapped in that smell he could only describe as sunshine. Unlike before, the sweetness of sugar or chocolate was gone. Now, in the omega’s sleep, it was a warm smell – kind of like a bonfire on a cool autumn evening. Bucky nuzzled closer to the source of the scent and breathed deeply, letting the scent embed itself in his nostrils.

While they hadn’t bonded yet, this man was his mate – a true mate, the man he had been waiting a lifetime to find. Sure, Tony seemed to be afraid of it and had a healthy dose of self-deprecation working against him, but Bucky had plenty of issues of his own. He didn’t know much about what he should be doing and many of his memories were still a complete mess, but if there was one thing he did know, it was that he would gladly burn the world down just to keep his personal Sunshine safe and happy.

A whimper finally drew him out of the edges of sleep and convinced him to open his eyes. Tony was curled in his arms, fast asleep. His head rested on Bucky’s chest, an arm draped over his abdomen. Tony whimpered again and brushed his nose against Bucky’s skin. He inhaled deeply as he settled back into Bucky’s hold.

“Tony,” Bucky murmured, shifting Tony gently so Bucky could lay on his side and look at the omega. Tony huffed and whined as he was shifted. “Come on, my sweet omega, wake up,” Bucky continued.

“Whyyyyy,” Tony whined. “Wanna sleep.”

Bucky chuckled and ran one hand down Tony’s sides and then down his thigh. Slowly the tips of his fingers went back up Tony’s thigh and then drifted over, brushing against the omega’s morning erection. Tony hissed, his hips arching towards the touch.

“Tease,” Tony huffed, quickly straddling Bucky’s hips.

“No more than you,” Bucky smirked and he swiftly flipped them so he was hovering above Tony. “Come with me.”

Tony gaped as Bucky stood and walked out of the bedroom. “Hey!” he yelled, jumping up and running after the alpha. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“We’re christening the house, remember? I thought we could start with the kitchen,” Bucky replied with a slight shrug and a grin.

“I bet you had all the ladies chasing after you with that grin,” Tony mused.

Bucky hummed as they made their way into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and pulled Tony against him, tucking a finger under Tony’s chin and kissing him gently. “I wouldn’t know, would I?”

Tony winced. “I’m sorry. I forgot.”

“’S alright, Sunshine,” Bucky replied, gently drawing circles on Tony’s back.

Tony leaned into Bucky’s warmth, basking in it. Maybe… maybe he could have this. He looked up at the alpha in front of him and wound his arms around the man’s neck.

Bucky cupped both sides of Tony’s face as he kissed the omega, pouring all the passion he felt for the other man into the kiss. Tony made his blood boil, but not with anger – never with anger.

“Want you,” he growled, licking into Tony’s mouth and sucking on his bottom lip. Tony whimpered, hands fisting in Bucky’s hair.

“Need you in me, please, Alpha,” Tony pleaded.

“Anything for you,” Bucky growled in his ear. “Turn around. Brace yourself on the counter.”

Tony did as ordered. He felt his pulse jump as Bucky’s fingers, already lubed, dipped into his hole. “Oh, God,” he groaned. “When the hell did you have time to—“ His head fell back onto Bucky’s shoulder and he fell silent as Bucky crooked his fingers, hitting his sweet spot.

“Not my fault you weren’t paying attention,” Bucky chuckled as he opened Tony up slowly and gently. “You like this, Sugar?”

“Fuck, yes,” Tony sighed, his expression one of bliss. “Please. I’m still open enough from last night; that’s enough prep. Take me. Right here. Show me who my alpha is.”

Bucky growled, low and deep, as he pushed Tony down so he was leaning over the counter. Tony felt the rumble of the growl through Bucky’s chest as Bucky leaned over him. “You’re mine, my sweet omega,” Bucky growled as he slowly pushed into Tony.

They both moaned in pleasure as Bucky finally settled deep inside Tony. He began slowly, easing himself out, then entering the other man again at the same agonizing pace. He did it again and again until Tony was whimpering and gasping, pleading for more.

“Your wish is my command,” Bucky growled, leaning down and nipping at Tony’s shoulder before he began a hard and fast rhythm.

“Oh, fuck, right there,” Tony gasped, grasping desperately at the edges of the granite countertops of the island in his kitchen. The edge pushed into his hips uncomfortably, but it kept him off the ground. Tony groaned as Bucky hit that sweet spot inside of him.

“Fuuuuuck,” he groaned, head tilting back as he lifted off the counter. Bucky growled, one hand tightening around his hips as the other ran up his back, pushing him back down onto the counter.

“Um, Sir?” JARVIS interjected.

“Busy, J,” Tony gasped.

“But Sir—“

“Mute!” Tony shouted as Bucky rammed into his prostate again, making him see stars. “God, I’m so close,” he gasped.

“Together,” Bucky said, reaching up and threading his fingers between Tony’s.

“Together,” Tony nodded. Bucky reached down with his other hand and tugged on Tony’s cock once, then twice, and on the third time, Tony saw stars.

Tony groaned, Bucky growled, and somewhere in the background, there was a shout.

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

Bucky pulled out of him so fast Tony saw stars again, but this time of a different kind. He gasped as his back was pressed against the cold steel of the refrigerator, his chest against Bucky’s back.

“Sooooo, I guess we should have called?”

Tony peaked around Bucky’s shoulder as much as the growling alpha would allow to see Clint, Natasha, and Steve standing there. Clint looked rather pleased, while Natasha seemed bored.

Steve, on the other hand, seemed to be torn between being flabbergasted and furious.

Tony’s stomach clenched in dread. Now that Steve was here, his time with Bucky would end. He’d give anything for that not to happen, but… Well, Steve had never liked Tony. Why should he?

Steeling himself, Tony straightened and placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “Enjoy the show?” He asked, somehow managing to force cheer into his voice. He tried to step from around Bucky, but Bucky growled and shot his arm out, keeping Tony firmly behind him.

“So wait, no one’s going to talk about how Cap just said the F-word?” Clint asked.

“I believe the proper term is shouted,” Tony replied.

“STOP,” Steve yelled again, eyes wide. “Bucky… Bucky, it’s me,” Steve said quietly, taking a step forward. Bucky growled again and Steve stopped, his expression hurt.

“Steve, let’s give them some privacy,” Natasha said, placing a hand on his shoulder to lead him out.

“I’m not leaving!” Steve cried, staring at her incredulously. “I’ve been… I’ve been searching for him all this time, and he’s been here?”

“Steve, we need to give him some time,” Natasha repeated more firmly. She glared at Clint, whose eyes darted between Steve and the still growling Bucky, and then widened.

“Yeah, Cap, let’s go to the living room and wait for them,” Clint said, helping Natasha pull an uncooperative Captain America out of the room.

Bucky was still as stone for a few minutes, still growling and keeping Tony behind him. Tony reached up and ran a hand up and down Bucky’s back and arm, trying to soothe the tense and angry alpha.

“Bucky?” Tony tried quietly. “You okay?”

Bucky took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then slowly exhaled. “Yeah,” he sighed. “I’m okay. Just… wasn’t prepared for that.”

“I know,” Tony sighed. “I’m sure you’re happy to see Steve, but it probably came as a shock, considering—“

“Happy isn’t the word I’d use,” Bucky huffed.

“What?”

Bucky turned and picked Tony up, cradling the man in his arms and carrying him out of the kitchen.

“Um, where are we going?” Tony asked as he wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck.

“To get you some clothes,” Bucky growled. “I’m the only one who needs to see you naked. You’re mine. That’s for my eyes only.”

Tony blushed and huffed out a laugh. “What about you?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow curiously. “What about me?”

“You going to put clothes on, or are you going to let our guests ogle you?”

Bucky grinned. “Jealous?”

“No!”

Bucky gave him a knowing look as they made their way back into the bedroom. He placed Tony gently on the bed and went to the closet, grabbing some clothes.

Tony raised an eyebrow when Bucky returned with sweatpants and a t-shirt, which he held out to Tony. “Um, Bucky…”

“Yes?”

“Those are your clothes.”

“I know,” Bucky replied.

“Why are you handing them to me?”

“Because you need clothes?”

Tony blinked. “But… they’re your clothes.”

“Yes.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Tony’s eyes widened. “Do you want me to wear these because… they smell like you?”

“I… hadn’t thought about it, but yes,” Bucky agreed. “Strange alpha and two strange betas in my omega’s presence? That doesn’t make me happy.”

Tony rolled his eyes as he pulled the clothes on, watching as Bucky grabbed a pair of sweatpants he had discarded the night before and pulled them on.

“Steve isn’t a strange alpha; he’s your best friend!”

“He _was_ ,” Bucky corrected. “He was my best friend a lifetime ago; I barely remember him now. I’m not the same person I was when we were friends, and I doubt he’s the same person, either. Besides, you’re my priority.”

Tony frowned. He doubted the alpha would feel the same way later when he actually got to talk to Steve and started remembering him better. Once he realized how _good_ and _right_ Steve was, he’d realize what a mistake he’d made with Tony.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed. “Stop.”

“Huh?”

“Your scent – it’s not that sweet sugar. It’s bitter. Whatever it is you’re thinking is going to happen, stop it. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You say that now, but—“

“Hey,” Bucky growled, pulling Tony into his arms. He tilted Tony’s face up until Tony had no choice but to meet the alpha’s eyes. “I don’t know why you can’t get this through your head, but I’m not going anywhere – not unless you want me to. Keyword: want. Tricking me into leaving by lying to me and saying you don’t want me anymore isn’t going to work. I’ll know if you really want me to go or not.”

Tony sighed and nodded, nuzzling into Bucky’s embrace. Bucky snuggled with him for a moment before pulling away and pressing a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “Come on. Let’s go kick that alpha and the betas out so we can get back to christening the place.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve have The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note: THIS IS NOT THE END! The story is on the downhill slide, but it's not done. Also, I'm considering making an mpreg sequel. Would anyone be interested in that? I'd update that on Mondays, too, if I do it.
> 
> I think the Bucky/Steve thing in this chapter might surprise most of you. Read the end note for my reasoning behind that if you wish.

Tony clung to Bucky’s hand, his stomach twisting nervously as the alpha led him into the living room where their company was waiting. Natasha barely spared them a glance before examining her nails in boredom. Clint smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, clearly pleased with what they had interrupted.

“Hey, are we going to talk about how Cap cursed, now?” Clint chirped, only to pout when Natasha smacked him in the back of the head. “Hey!” he protested, rubbing the back of his head.

Steve whirled around from where he had been pacing and turned to face Tony and Bucky, breathing a bit harshly. “Bucky!” Steve shouted, taking a step forward.

Bucky growled, causing Steve to stop, looking shocked and hurt. Steve stared at Bucky for a moment, before his gaze finally shifted to Tony. “Tony… why didn’t you tell me he was here? You know how hard I’ve been searching for him. How could you not tell me you found him?”

Tony winced. He’d expected Steve to be angry and to yell at him, but the expression on Steve’s face and the tone of his voice were far from angry. Instead, the alpha sounded betrayed. Guilt washed over Tony and he looked away, unable to face Steve.

As soon as he smelled the guilt coming from Tony, Bucky growled. “Leave him out of this,” he snapped.

“You okay, Tony?” Clint asked quietly from his seat beside Natasha while the two alphas continued to stare at each other – one in anger, and the other in shock. Tony smiled gratefully at Clint and nodded. Aside from Bruce, who was his science bro, Clint had always been his favorite of their ragtag group.

Steve frowned at Bucky. “Leave him… I can’t leave him out of this! He’s part of it! How long has he been hiding you here?”

Anger flashed in Bucky’s eyes and Tony, smelling the spike in emotion, squeezed the alpha’s hand. Bucky gently pushed Tony behind him, making sure he was standing between his omega and the other alpha. “I’ve been here since I rescued him. He was kidnapped, beaten, and held prisoner for weeks… not that you care about that.”

“K-kidnapping!?” Steve shouted, eyes wide as he stared at Tony. “When was this? Why didn’t you say anything? Are you okay? I never—“ Steve went to take a step towards Tony, but froze when Bucky gave a warning growl and couched as though he was preparing to attack.

“I knew it,” Clint cursed, jumping up. Natasha grabbed his hand to stop him and turned her attention to Bucky.

“Barnes,” she began, waiting until the alpha was paying attention to her, although he refused to look away from Steve. “It’s not good for an omega to be around two angry alphas, and it sounds like maybe Tony’s been through enough stress lately. Clint and I are betas; can we take him into his workshop while you two… hash it out?”

Bucky frowned and reached behind him, placing a hand on Tony’s arm. Tony leaned forward and nuzzled Bucky’s shoulder, then whispered in his ear. “It’s okay. I like Clint and Nat. I’ll be fine with them.”

Bucky nodded, still refusing to turn his back on Steve. “If _anything_ happens to him, I will not hesitate to kill you,” he assured Natasha. She merely nodded in acknowledgment and she and Clint wasted no time leading Tony out of the room, leaving Steve and Bucky in the living room together.

“You said he was kidnapped,” Steve said, suddenly sounding unsure and skeptical. “JARVIS is supposed to alert us if something happens to Tony. Are you sure he was kidnapped?”

“I don’t like what you’re implying,” Bucky hissed. “Tony was trying to take a vacation for a few days, and he wanted to do it off-grid. Not his best idea, but he did it. HYDRA abducted him, and I was placed in charge of him. He was there for weeks, Steve – weeks. He was hurt and missing, and you didn’t even notice he was gone.”

“I didn’t know!” Steve protested. “Tony does his own thing. He never listens to orders and he makes it clear he is under no one’s authority but his own. It’s not the first time I haven’t been able to reach him for a few weeks simply because he didn’t feel like answering my calls. There was nothing to suggest I needed to be concerned.”

“So instead of checking on him, or asking someone else to check on him, you just assumed he was ignoring you,” Bucky huffed. “That’s… great. Fantastic. I’m disgusted.”

“Bucky, I was trying to find you!”

“Maybe I didn’t want to be found!” Bucky yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. “Did you ever think about that?”

“Bucky,” Steve began, looking sad. He sighed and sat down on the couch, running a hand down his face. “Buck, you’re my best friend. When I found out you were alive… I had to find you. What was I supposed to do – abandon you?”

“You were supposed to take care of those around you – especially the omegas, which means Tony,” Bucky huffed. “I’m an alpha. I’ve always been an alpha. I am perfectly fine on my own and I’ve always been capable of taking care of myself. Omegas need social interaction, even if they don’t always want it, and they always need reassurance. Omegas flourish when they know someone cares about them, and in the time I’ve spent with Tony, there is not a doubt in my mind that you’ve failed him on that front.”

“I would _never_ hurt Tony,” Steve protested, looking horrified. “How can you even suggest I wouldn’t do what was best for him? How can you possibly think I’d hurt him?”

“Because if you’d really taken care of him, he wouldn’t think you hate him. He wouldn’t have such a horrible opinion of himself. He wouldn’t have tried on numerous occasions to convince me I’m better off without him.”

Steve stared down at his hands. “He thinks I hate him?”

“Yeah, he does.”

Steve shook his head slowly. “I guess I’m still terrible with omegas,” Steve sighed. “Tony is capable of so much, but he hates authority. I thought if I was firm with him, he’d… oh, I don’t know,” Steve trailed off. He tugged at his hair in frustration.

“That was a really horrible idea. Tony probably would have responded better to praise than orders.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Steve mumbled. “You’ve always been right when it comes to omegas. I was just… I was just trying to help.” Steve looked up at Bucky, eyes sad. “I know you probably don’t remember, but I’ve never been good with omegas. I used to make your sister cry once a week.”

The side of Bucky’s mouth twitched at that. “You were always sticking your foot up your ass around her,” he agreed.

Steve gave a small smile. “Exactly. I never meant to make her cry, but somehow I was always screwing up around her. I don’t know what it is about omegas, but I just… can’t, apparently. You, on the other hand… omegas have always been drawn to you. It’s like they have their own language and you were born speaking it.”

Bucky’s arms fell to his side and some of his anger faded, but he didn’t approach Steve. “You need to know that Tony wanted to call you as soon as we escaped,” he began. “I’m the one who told him not to. It was my call.”

“What?” Steve asked quietly, surprised. “Why? We’re best friends. I… I don’t understand why you wouldn’t want to see me.”

“I barely remember who you are,” Bucky shrugged. Steve looked hurt and something in Bucky lurched at that. “I’m sorry if that hurts you, but I can’t fix it. I remember a few things, like the thing with my sister, but… Hydra has been screwing with my head for so long, I don’t always know what’s true and what they tried to make me believe. The only thing I do know is that Tony is the best thing that could have happened to me, and he needs me. I’ll fight for him; I’ll always fight for him.”

“So you two are….?”

“He’s my mate,” Bucky smiled – the first one Steve had seen from Bucky since before the ice, and it warmed Steve to see it. “We haven’t made it official or permanent yet, but we spent his heat together and… well, you saw what you interrupted.”

Steve’s face reddened and he looked away, making Bucky smirk. “I cannot unsee that, unfortunately.”

“Tony thinks I’m hot,” Bucky replied, flexing his flesh arm. “I’m the only one who should be looking at him naked, but I’m not embarrassed about my body. I have a six-pack. And let’s face it, I’m definitely blessed with the size of my—“

“Please stop talking,” Steve groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “Why do you always have to brag about that? Seventy years, and you still brag about that. It’s not like you’re a giant or set records.”

“No, I’m not, but I’m definitely big enough to make most men jealous,” Bucky replied casually, barely holding back a laugh when Steve began flailing in protest. “I’m big enough that Tony isn’t left with any doubt how full he is, but not so big that I run the risk of hurting him. Tony loves it. You should hear him when I—“

“I don’t need to hear this!” Steve yelled, grabbing a pillow from the couch and throwing it at Bucky’s head. “Stop talking!”

Bucky laughed and threw the pillow back at Steve. They threw the pillow back and forth at each other a few times until it finally burst, spewing feathers everywhere. They both stared at it in surprise, Bucky picking feathers out of his hair and looking at them curiously.

“Did we just… have a pillow fight?”

Steve snorted. “Yeah, I think we did.”

“Huh.”

“Listen,” Steve began. “Do you think we’ll be okay? I mean us. You and me. I know you said you’re not the same guy but to me, you’re still Bucky. You’re still my best friend. I don’t want to lose that.”

Bucky studied Steve for a moment, but there was nothing in the other alpha’s expression or body language that caused him to feel suspicious. He finally nodded, much to Steve’s relief. “Yeah. We can work on it.”

* * *

Elsewhere in the house, Tony was pacing. And panicking.

“Tony, come sit by me,” Clint urged. “You’re making me nervous.”

“I can’t,” Tony said, shaking his head. “Don’t you know what’s going on up there?”

“Uh… two alphas posturing?”

“Steve’s probably telling Bucky all about how he can do so much better than me,” Tony said, his hands fisting in his hair. “And he wouldn’t even be wrong! Bucky deserves so much more than I can give him. He’d be better off without me. Everyone would.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Clint said, jumping up and rushing to Tony. “I’m the only one that gets to talk like that.”

“You!” Tony scoffed. “Clint, everyone loves you.”

“They love you, too.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to lie to me just to spare my feelings. It’s fine. I’ve known for a long time that there are very few people who give a damn about me, and most of them only like me because of what I can do for them.”

“If you weren’t an omega with an angry alpha upstairs, I’d slap you,” Natasha huffed. “Tony, we love you. Do you know why we made you a member of the team?”

“That’s obvious. I pay for what you guys break and I make new weapons and toys for you guys,” Tony shrugged. “I’m your supplier.”

“We have SHIELD for that,” Clint laughed. “You really think my boyfriend would let me go out in the field unprepared?”

“Boyfriend?” Tony asked, eyes wide. “You guys finally got together?”

“Phil finally realized I don’t actually flirt with _everyone_ – just him. And you. But you’re an omega; nothing’s going to happen between you and me.”

“Why _do_ you flirt with me?” Tony asked curiously.

“Because you’re adorable and I like it when you blush,” Clint smirked. “You flirt with everyone and don’t bat an eye, but when someone actually flirts back, you get so adorably flustered. It’s awesome. That, and I like you.” Tony blushed and Clint laughed. “Just like that!” he exclaimed.

“We’re off-track,” Natasha interjected. “Tony, we made you a part of the team because everyone likes you. You’re our friend, and we’re going to talk about your kidnapping later when your alpha is around – don’t think you’re getting out of that – but we care about you, Tony. If we didn’t like you, we never would have made you part of the team.”

Tony frowned as he looked between the two of them. “You guys… you’re serious?”

They both raised an eyebrow at him and Tony chuckled. “Good. I feel better about the new stuff I made you guys.”

“New stuff!?” Clint yelled, practically bouncing in excitement. “Gimmie!”

Natasha smacked the back of his head and Clint pouted. “Patience, Birdbrain,” she said, ruffling his hair affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are SO many WinterIron fics out there with Steve being this complete and utter ass to Tony because of his blind spot with Bucky. I almost went that direction, then changed my mind. While I still wanted him to have a bit of that blindspot, I don't want Steve to be hated. I like Steve... I just think he has tunnel-vision when Bucky is involved. So. I decided to go a slightly different route where yes, Steve has his typical Bucky-syndrome, but it doesn't make him an awful person.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang has a little chat, and Bucky and Tony have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda short. I'm sorry! It's kind of a transition chapter.
> 
> Two things! First: If the story goes the way I'm planning it at the moment and doesn't develop a mind of its own, there should only be 2 chapters left. Maybe 3. Insert author feels here.
> 
> BUT that brings us to thing 2...
> 
> THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL. You guys liked my idea, so I'm going to go with it. I'll be updating that one on Mondays until it is complete, too.

“So,” Tony began, staring wide-eyed at the scene in his living room. The two alphas were lounging on the couch and Bucky had his feet on the table. There were feathers everywhere. “I take it you didn’t like the pillow.”

Bucky snorted and Steve grinned sheepishly. “It was an accident,” Steve assured him. “I’ll replace it.”

“Eh,” Tony shrugged, waving a hand dismissively. “It’s not like I picked it out; an interior designer did that.”

“Oooh, feathers!” Clint exclaimed as he, along with Natasha, came up behind Tony. “Someone getting kinky?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, Steve blushed, and Bucky leered at Tony. “Now there’s an idea,” Bucky drawled, causing a rush of heat to flood through Tony.

“Yeah?” Tony asked with interest.

“No,” Steve said firmly, standing up. “No more! I do _not_ need to know anything about your sex life.”

“At least I _have_ a sex life,” Bucky shrugged, causing Steve’s blush to deepen.

“Tony, are you alright?” Steve asked, ignoring Bucky. Bucky looked up and saw Tony looking amused but tired. He held out a hand, which Tony took, and then pulled the omega into his lap. Bucky held him close, much to Tony’s delight. Natasha and Clint settled themselves in the living room, as well.

“I’m fine, Steve,” Tony replied. “Bucky has been taking care of me. Haven’t you, Honey?”

“He said you were kidnapped,” Natasha murmured. “What happened?”

Tony told them everything – the vacation, waking up to find he had been abducted, the crayons Bucky would bring him, their escape – everything.

“You’re sure none of them are left?” Clint asked Bucky. “I’d love to get in some target practice. It’s more fun when the targets are moving.”

“I left none alive,” Bucky shook his head, squeezing Tony’s hand. “No one hurts Tony and gets away with it.”

Tony bit back a grin as he snuggled closer to the alpha. “Thank you, Dear.”

“Anything for you, Sunshine,” Bucky purred, pressing a lingering kiss to the side of Tony’s neck.

Steve cleared his throat. “You guys also said you’re… mates?”

Tony squirmed uncomfortably. Before he could answer, Bucky did for him. “It’s not official yet, but yes; he’s my mate. He’s it for me.”

“You sure?” Tony whispered.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Bucky huffed. “I know you thought Steve was going to turn me against you, but I have a secret for you.”

“Secret?” Tony asked, intrigued.

“Steve likes you,” Bucky grinned.

Tony’s eyes widened. “Impossible,” Tony replied. “You should have seen us on the helicarrier when we first met.”

“It’s true,” Steve affirmed. Tony looked up and Steve gave him a small smile. “I know we’ve had our issues in the past, Tony, but it’s not because I don’t like you. I’m just… not very good with omegas. I never have been.”

“He used to make my sister cry,” Bucky whispered in Tony’s ear, making Tony giggle.

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed. “Tony, I consider you a friend. You’re important to me. I’m so sorry I ever made you believe we weren’t friends.”

“Yeah, it’s just Cap being bossy. I think he was a dictator in a past life,” Clint chimed in. Natasha smacked him on the back of the head again. “Stop DOING that!” Clint whined.

Tony chuckled and gave Clint a grateful smile. Steve just rolled his eyes. “Tell us what you really think, Clint,” he huffed.

“You really don’t want him to do that,” Natasha and Tony said at the same time, Natasha clamping a hand over Clint’s mouth.

Bucky snorted in amusement and rubbed his nose against Tony’s skin, breathing in the omega’s scent.

“So,” Natasha began, changing the subject. “Are you guys going to officially mate?”

Tony stiffened, but Bucky just rolled his eyes and rubbed a soothing hand up and down Tony’s back. “If he’ll have me, yes,” Bucky replied firmly.

“Wait. Really?” Tony asked.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Bucky reminded him. “And I want to mate with you. Officially.”

Tony’s face lit up as he squirmed in Bucky’s lap, turning enough to place both hands on Bucky’s face and kiss the man soundly. Clint wolf-whistled, much to Tony and Bucky’s amusement.

“So when’s the ceremony?” Clint asked. “I want to make sure Phil knows not to schedule anything on top of it, because there’s no way I’m missing Tony Stark’s bonding ceremony.”

“Do you want to do a ceremony?” Tony asked. “I know back in your day, people just bonded during heat. We still do that sometimes.”

“How would that work?” Steve asked. “How do you bond without a heat?”

“Well, the ceremony is supposed to be held close to my heat,” Tony began. “Bucky and I wouldn’t actually bite each other during the ceremony, because the bite only works if I’m in heat. That’s why you do the ceremony close to a heat. After the ceremony, we’d go off on a ‘honeymoon,’ basically, and we’d complete the bond during that time. The ceremony is more like a commitment ceremony.”

“Are you going to do it?” Natasha asked.

Tony turned to Bucky and raised an eyebrow. “Do you want a ceremony? We have time to decide. My next heat shouldn’t happen for another four months, unless I go back on suppressants.”

“No suppressants,” Bucky growled. “I don’t want to waste any more time than we have to. And if you want a ceremony, we can have a ceremony. I just want to mate with you. The hows and wheres don’t really matter to me, as long as I get you in the end.”

Tony blushed a bit, but the blush did nothing to overshadow the happiness radiating from him. “I wouldn’t mind a ceremony, but something small,” Tony replied. “I don’t… I don’t get a lot of privacy. Everything I do has always been subject to public criticism. If we have a bonding ceremony… that should be about us; not about impressing people.”

Everyone smiled at Tony. “I think that’s a great idea,” Natasha began. “If you don’t mind, I’d love to help you plan it.”

“You want to help me plan? For real?” Tony asked, surprised.

“Clint always steals you away whenever I get to see you,” Natasha shrugged. “I think it would be fun helping you plan the ceremony and spending the extra time with you.”

“And I’d be happy to help Bucky,” Clint said. “I’ve had my bonding ceremony already, so I can tell him how it works.”

“Only with Phil accompanying you,” Steve ordered. “Who knows what inaccuracies you’d come up with just to amuse yourself.”

Clint let out an indignant squawk, but his protests were ignored. Instead, Tony and Bucky looked at each other and smiled. “We’re really going to do this?” Tony asked. “You’d really go through all of this for me? I mean, I know you don’t actually know what you’re agreeing to, but—“

Bucky cut him off with a gentle kiss. “I’d burn the whole world down for you.”

“And on that note,” Steve began, getting up and motioning to Clint and Natasha. “We’re going to head back to New York. We only came to make sure you were alright, Tony.”

“You guys don’t have to rush off,” Tony protested.

“Going by the look Bucky is giving you, it’s probably for the best,” Natasha smiled. “How about you guys come to the tower next week and we can start planning your ceremony? The others would love to see you. Bruce wanted to come, but he had some time-sensitive experiments.”

“Okay,” Tony nodded, getting up and letting Clint hug him and Natasha ruffle his hair, while Steve gave Bucky a hug and said goodbye. Tony was shocked when Steve pulled him into a hug, too.

“Take care of him for me?” Steve asked as he headed for the door.

“I will,” Tony said, as Bucky nodded. Bucky snorted in amusement and Steve grinned.

“I was talking to Bucky,” Steve said, giving them both a wave as he followed Clint and Natasha out the door.

“What?” Tony gaped, staring as the door closed and he was alone with Bucky again. “What does he mean? I’m the one taking care of _you_!”

“Hardly,” Bucky chuckled. Tony protested, but Bucky just shook his head and silenced him with a kiss. Tony thread his fingers into Bucky’s hair, melting into the alpha. Bucky pulled back just enough to press his forehead to Tony’s. “You sure you want this?” Bucky asked, trailing a gentle finger down Tony’s cheek. “We don’t have to have a ceremony if you don’t want one. Hell, we don’t even have to bond if you really don’t want to.”

“I want you,” Tony said, no doubt in his voice. He pressed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek then ground his hips against Bucky’s. “Can I show you how much I want you?”

Heat erupted in Bucky’s gaze, and the alpha nodded. Tony felt adrenaline pulse through him as Bucky – his big, strong alpha – yielded control. He let Tony strip him slowly, first with his shirt and then the pants. He allowed Tony to push him down onto the couch and watched as Tony stripped in front of him, slow and teasing. Bucky growled, his hands clenching in fists as he yearned to touch Tony. He reached out, only for Tony to dance away.

When Tony was naked, too, he straddled Bucky’s lap. Bucky groaned as their erections brushed against each other. He placed his hands on Tony’s hips.

“Nuh-uh,” Tony breathed, grabbing Bucky’s hands and pinning them to the couch on either side of Bucky’s head. Bucky growled and thrust his hips up. It was so hot seeing Tony trying to take charge when Bucky could easily take over with one hand. So far, Tony had been fairly submissive. It was hot as hell watching his little minx be assertive, taking what he wants.

Tony was still wet and open from their earlier round in the kitchen, and it wasn’t long before Tony was lifting up, one hand balancing himself while the other guided Bucky’s cock into his hole. Tony sank down all the way onto him, making them both groan in pleasure.

Bucky cursed as Tony squirmed. Tony took a moment to savor the feeling of being full before slowly bouncing on Bucky’s cock. Bucky let him have his fun for a few minutes, torturing them both with a slow, methodical speed. Finally, a growl erupted from deep within Bucky and his hands snapped to Tony’s hips. He lifted Tony up a bit and held him there, allowing him to snap his hips quickly in and out of Tony, making them both groan.

“Close,” Tony gasped. Bucky groaned and pulled Tony into a bruising kiss when he felt Tony finally climax, inner walls squeezing like a vice around Buck’s cock and milking an orgasm from the alpha, as well.

“Fuck,” Tony gasped, chest heaving as he collapsed in Bucky’s arms. “That was…. Wow.”

“Guess we can check off the living room, now,” Bucky replied, nuzzling him.

Tony chuckled and curled into the alpha’s embrace, Bucky slipping out of him. Bucky picked him up and carried him into the bathroom, cleaning both of them up. Bucky smiled when he saw Tony was barely managing to stay awake.

“Bucky,” Tony whined.

“I know, Sunshine,” Bucky soothed, picking Tony up again and making his way into the bedroom. “C’mon. Let’s take a nap.”

“’Kay,” Tony mumbled, refusing to let go of the alpha as Bucky situated both of them in the bed.

Bucky settled into the bed, Tony laying on his chest. He carded his fingers through Tony’s hair, making the omega relax.

“Love you,” Tony murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

Bucky smiled and pressed a tender kiss to Tony's hair as the omega slept. "I love you, too, Sunshine."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bucky go to New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm just terrible. I'm sorry I missed last week's update. My birthday was last week, my work resumed from our summer vacation, I had school assignments (last semester of college... Oh my lord...) and I also finished editing my WinterIronBang story. By the time I realized I hadn't finished this chapter or posted it, it was already Friday. Oops. I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME.
> 
> The next chapter is the last one. I made a new series you can subscribe to so you'll be alerted when the sequel is posted. The sequel WILL BE MPREG. I'm probably not going to start posting until November or December, though. I have some oneshots I'm dying to write, and since this is my last semester, I don't want to promise I'll be updating every week and then find I have absolutely no time to do so. If I start writing now, I figure I can write enough that I can at least post while I finish my degree, even if I can't write (I graduate in December).
> 
> MY WINTERIRON BANG STORY WILL BE POSTED IN ITS ENTIRETY ON SATURDAY! Please keep an eye out for Who You Are To Me. I've been dying to post this since June when I wrote it.

“Honey, I’m home!” Tony shouted as he strolled into Avengers Tower, Bucky following close behind him.

“Man of Iron!” Thor exclaimed, his booming voice echoing in the living room of the common floor. “It is good to see you, my friend.”

“Hey, Tony,” Bruce said with a smile, glancing up from his book in order to acknowledge him. “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh, they didn’t tell you?” Tony asked, surprised, as Bucky walked up to him and put his arm around his waist. Bruce’s eyes widened at the action.

“Oh,” Bruce gasped.

“Mine,” Bucky growled, turning Tony’s head and capturing the other man’s lips in a fierce kiss. Tony smiled against Bucky’s lips, leaning into him and kissing him back.

“Yours,” Tony whispered, pecking Bucky on the cheek. “Boys, this is Bucky. James. Winter Soldier. Whatever you want to call him.”

“Wait, _Steve’s_ Bucky?” Bruce asked with a frown. “Does he know? Is that why he’s been happily strutting around here more than usual?”

“Yes, yes, and….. yes,” Tony smirked. “Bucky and I are going to be mated. Officially, I mean.”

“That’s great,” Bruce smiled, though there was a hint of nostalgia in his eyes. “I am happy for you.”

“Mated? Officially?” Thor frowned. “I do not understand.”

“It means we’re having a ceremony,” Natasha said as she came into the living room, her arms full of folders.

“A ceremony… for mating?” Thor looked at everyone with confusion “Mating is a private thing. I do not understand why Man of Iron and the Soldier of Winter would wish us to witness such intimacies.”

Natasha snorted with amusement while Bucky growled at the idea of _anyone_ besides him seeing Tony naked. Tony smiled and rolled his eyes. “It’s more like a marriage ceremony, big guy.”

“Well why did you not say so?” Thor asked, a big grin now on his face. “I am most pleased with this development, Anthony. Now you need not be so lonely!”

“Lonely?” Bruce asked, one eyebrow raised.

“How could someone who is always around so many people possibly be lonely?” Natasha inquired, looking confused. “Tony’s always going to events, conferences and parties. Aren’t you supposed to be alone in order to be lonely?”

Tony’s eyes widened. “You… knew?” The others stared at Thor and Tony in surprise. No one would assume Tony was lonely, considering the happy front he always displayed. In fact, Tony rarely dropped what they called his “Press-Persona,” even with them. It didn’t make sense for Thor to assume Tony was anything but the happy playboy he worked so hard to make everyone believe he was. It clearly worked with Natasha and Bruce. If anyone should have caught on, it should have been Natasha.

“Of course,” Thor shrugged, as though it should have been obvious. “Was I not supposed to know?”

“I hid it!” Tony declared. “Until I met Bucky and he got me all out of wack, I’ve always either masked my scent or taken suppressants with scent-blockers. I’ve _never_ been off my suppressants around you; there is no way you should have been able to smell my emotions at all.”

“I suppose that is why your scent was always more subtle,” Thor mused. “I’ve always been able to smell you. It was just… I do not know the word… if it were sound, I would say it was quieter – muffled, perhaps.”

“Huh,” Bruce mumbled, staring at Thor with interest. “Well, Tony, I guess your scent-blockers don’t work on gods.”

“Unbelievable,” Tony sighed and shook his head.

“Okay, all of this can wait,” Natasha huffed, slamming the folders she was still holding on the table in front of one of the sofas. “Tony, Bucky, I’ve been planning your ceremony. I want the two of you to sign off on a few things, pick colors, decide if you want a cake or cake pops, etc.”

“What are cake pops?” Bucky asked as Tony began dragging him over to the table, only to run into the omega when Tony stopped dead in his tracks. “Tony?”

“You _can’t_ be serious,” Tony insisted as he whirled around. He stared at Bucky for a moment, before his eyes widened. “JARVIS!” Tony shouted. “Call that bakery I like and have them deliver…” Tony glanced around the room. “One hundred cake pops as soon as possible. I want a variety. They know what I like.”

“Right away, Sir.”

“Isn’t that a little excessive?” Bruce asked, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

“Please,” Tony scoffed. “That was me being conservative.”

Natasha began shoving folders and papers at Tony in order to get his attention back. Tony took them and sank onto a couch, pulling Bucky with him. Tony leaned against Bucky as he went through the various papers Natasha had given him, picking color swatches for decorations and also choosing a few cake flavors.

“Tony, why do we need more than one cake flavor?”

“Because, my darling Alpha,” Tony grinned. “What if someone wants vanilla but we only got chocolate? What if someone is allergic to chocolate but hates vanilla? We have to have options!”

“But _five_ flavors?”

Tony shrugged. “It’s not like it won’t be eaten. I promise not a single bit of it will be thrown away.”

“I won’t allow you to eat that much cake,” Bucky rolled his eyes. “That’s unhealthy. You can’t destroy my attempts to take care of you before the ceremony is even over.”

“Oh, I won’t eat it all,” Tony reassured him. “I know at least one person who will be more than happy to take the leftovers of an entire flavor home if necessary. I promise I won’t eat all of it.”

“Watch him, though, Bucky,” Natasha cautioned. “He may not eat all of it, but he will probably keep eating cake pops until he gets sick. He’s done it before.”

The rest of the planning took a while – much longer than seemed reasonable to Bucky, but Tony and Natasha insisted all of it was necessary. Bucky didn’t see why; it wasn’t like they were inviting a bunch of people or letting the media know.

“Anyone order some cake pops?”

Bucky looked up to see Steve strolling in with his arms full of boxes.

“Cake pops!” Tony exclaimed, jumping up and rushing to Steve. “Gimmie,” he said, making grabby hands at the boxes. Steve chuckled, handing one of the boxes over. “Try this,” Tony said, handing what looked more like candy to Bucky.

Bucky stuck the whole thing in his mouth and Tony watched in delight as Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise. “I know!” Tony practically giggled.

“Almost as sweet as you,” Bucky smirked, pulling Tony into his lap.

Tony barely managed to hold back a squeak as he literally fell into the alpha’s lap.

“And on that note, I’m out,” Steve said, turning around and heading right back towards the elevator.

“Don’t you dare go with all those cake pops!” Tony shouted.

Steve rolled his eyes but set the boxes on the table and backing away.

“Dirty rotten thief,” Tony huffed. He snuggled closer to Bucky, who nipped at his neck gently. Tony sighed, then suddenly sat up straight. “CAP! WAIT!” He shouted, scrambling off Bucky’s lap and ignoring the alpha’s disgruntled growl. Tony ran and managed to catch Steve just before he stepped into the elevator, pulling the other man away. Steve turned, confused.

“Tony? What’s wrong?” Steve asked, concern seeping into his voice.

“Did you… uh… do the thing?” Tony asked, practically bouncing in front of Steve. He was a mix of nervousness and pure excitement as he smiled hopefully.

“What thing?” Bucky asked curiously as he came up behind Tony, but Tony ignored him.

“C’mon, Steve, did you?” Tony repeated, looking at Steve imploringly.

Steve smiled and pulled Tony into a quick one-armed hug, keeping it as brotherly as possible in an effort to avoid upsetting Bucky. “Yes, and it worked out,” Steve grinned. “I had to have Phil help me, but we got everything worked out.”

Tony beamed.

Bucky pulled Tony back until the omega was leaning against the alpha’s chest. “What did you do?” Bucky purred in his ear, nipping at his earlobe. Tony shuddered and let Bucky support even more of his weight as he leaned heavily against the alpha.

“It’s a surprise,” he said, smiling up at Bucky.

“I don’t like surprises,” Bucky huffed. “How about you just tell me? Maybe I could… persuade you?”

“OKAY!” Steve shouted, eyes wide. “I’m leaving. I—I’m leaving. Just… just wait until I’m gone before you guys do anything like that, okay?”

“Not stopping,” Bucky smirked, trailing his hand down Tony’s chest outside the omega’s shirt, then playing with the hem. “If you don’t plan on watching, I suggest you go.”

“I… uh… stairs. I’ll take the stairs,” Steve stammered, before running out of the room.

Tony turned and pressed his face into Bucky’s chest, stifling a laugh. “I can’t believe you did that.”

“It’s amusing,” Bucky shrugged. “He gets so flustered.”

“You enjoy seeing him flustered,” Tony smirked as he pulled Tony towards the elevator, asking JARVIS to take them to his personal floor.

“I love seeing him flustered,” Bucky grinned.

“But would you really— “

“Never,” Bucky growled. “I would never let anyone see you the way I see you. Your body is for my eyes only. Your moans are for my ears. The looks in your eyes are for me. I’m not keen to share.”

“I don’t want to share you, either.”

“Good,” Bucky said as he kissed Tony gently.

“What the hell?”

Bucky shoved Tony behind him at the sound of a new voice, but Tony didn’t cooperate for very long. Tony peered around Bucky’s shoulder for a moment before gasping and pushing Bucky’s arm away.

“Rhodey!” Tony exclaimed, running at his best friend and throwing his arms around the man.

“Tony, what are you doing here?” A female voice asked, and Tony saw Pepper was there, as well.

“Oh my god, Pep, too?” He laughed, hugging her as well. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Us? What about you?” Pepper asked. “I thought you were still in Malibu.”

“We’re here to plan our mating ceremony.”

“WHAT!?” Pepper and Rhodey exclaimed at the same time.

“I’m sorry,” Pepper began. “I thought you said you were here to plan your mating ceremony. I must have misheard.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I heard the same thing,” Rhodey said. “That would certainly explain the guy standing behind you looking like he’s not sure whether to shake my hand or tear it off.”

Tony turned and bit back a smile at the conflicted look on Bucky’s face. “Bucky, c’mere,” he said, holding out his hand. Bucky took it, immediately threading their fingers together as he allowed the omega to pull him forward.

“What’s going on?” He asked Tony.

“Bucky, this is my assistant and the woman who keeps my company running – Pepper,” Tony gestured toward Pepper. “And this,” he continued, gesturing towards Rhodey, “is James Rhodes. I call him Rhodey. He’s my best friend. Pepper, Rhodey, this is Bucky – my mate.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Pepper moved forward and held out her hand. “It’s so nice to meet you,” she said as Bucky shook her hand warily. “I haven’t actually heard anything about you yet, but I’m happy Tony has finally found someone he is willing to spend the rest of his life with.”

“Yeah, same,” Rhodey said, also shaking Bucky’s hand. “Although I’m a little annoyed and disappointed I haven’t heard anything about this before.”

“It’s kind of complicated,” Tony grinned sheepishly. He led all of them to the lounge area and claimed the couch for himself and Bucky. Pepper chose an armchair, while Rhodey grabbed an ottoman to put his feet on while he lounged on the loveseat.

“So,” Rhodey began. “How did this start?”

“Well, I was kind of kidnapped. Again.”

“You what?”

Bucky settled Tony between his legs, making sure the omega was comfortable against his chest as Tony explained the details of their relationship. Neither Pepper nor Rhodey said a word, but when Tony was finally finished, Pepper was wiping away a stray tear.

“Oh, Tony,” she sighed, smiling but also looking a bit sad. “Bucky, do be sure to look after him,” she pleaded. “I know he’s difficult at times, but we would be lost without him. I’m so happy someone is actually going to be taking care of him all the time, rather than just sporadically.”

“But hurt him, and I’ll kill you,” Rhodey warned. “I mean it. He deserves the whole freaking world, and if you don’t make him happy, you’ll regret it.”

“If I hurt him, I’ll make sure you succeed,” Bucky nodded.

Rhodey stared at Bucky for a moment before nodding in approval. “I like this one,” he told Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes and laughed. “So does that mean you guys will be there for the mating ceremony?”

“We wouldn’t miss it!” Pepper exclaimed. “I’m going to help Natasha finish all the planning. When do you think it will take place?”

“Uh,” Tony frowned. “I just had a heat, so the next one should be… four to six months?”

Pepper nodded. “Got it.” With that, she left in search of Natasha.

“Well,” Rhodey said, stretching as he got up. “I’m thrilled for you guys; really, I am… but I don’t want to see any hanky panky between the two of you, and Bucky is looking at you like he wants to devour you, so I think I’m going to find some dinner. You two behave, you hear?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony laughed as Rhodey followed Pepper out.

“We’re alone,” Bucky murmured as he maneuvered Tony so he could pick the omega up. He carried his mate into the bedroom, which was easy to find; all he had to do was follow Tony’s scent. It was faint, since the omega clearly hadn’t been there in a while, but it was still enough for Bucky to find it easily.

Bucky settled Tony on the bed and climbed on top of him. He nuzzled his mate’s cheek and neck, and Tony sighed.

 “I love you,” Tony murmured as he ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “A few months and we’ll be mated. Married. Whatever.”

“A few months,” Bucky repeated, smiling. He pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s forehead. “I love you, too.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter - the ceremony and mating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling a little emotional as I get ready to post this. I just want to say I appreciate each and every one of you who have been on this journey with me. Thank you. Your comments and kudos have kept me motivated even when I didn't always feel like writing.
> 
> My WinterIron Bang is up (Who You Are To Me) and you can expect to see some one-shots (or maybe stories with 2-3 chapters) from me before the sequel goes live in November or December. Yes, in case you missed the news, the sequel WILL be mpreg. It already has a title, too: Into the Light.
> 
> Again. Thank you. I love all of you. <3

_Seven Months Later_

Tony’s heat hadn’t come as quickly as he had expected. He’d been expecting to wait three or four months and started getting anxious when the fifth month happened. When the sixth month began, he’d panicked. Rhodey and Pepper had reassured him as best they could, but it hadn’t helped much. Tony was about ready to visit a doctor and insist they fix him because obviously, something was wrong with him.

And then it happened. Tony had woken feeling like his skin was too tight as his alpha humped sleepily against his ass.  After a round (or three) in the sheets, Tony had called Pepper and Natasha and told them it was time.

The following days had been mayhem finalizing everything for the ceremony, but all the planning was finally over. Tony could feel his heat itching just beneath the surface, almost like it knew it couldn’t start quite yet. Now he was standing in his bathroom at Avengers Tower, staring at himself in the mirror. Since it was a casual and small ceremony, everyone had agreed to dress semi-formal. Pepper had arrived the night before with freshly-cleaned black slacks, a red button-up shirt, and a gray blazer. Bucky was supposedly going to be dressed similarly, but with a black blazer instead.

Tony messed with his hair and huffed in annoyance when it refused to behave. A few pieces kept sticking up in ways he didn’t want, and he was getting frustrated. He just wanted Bucky, but Bucky had been forced by Natasha and Pepper to move to Steve’s floor last night until the ceremony.

A gentle knock sounded on the bathroom door. “Tony?” Pepper’s gentle voice asked. “You doing okay?”

Tony flung the door open and stared at her pleadingly. “Help,” he begged, gesturing wildly at his hair. “You have to fix it.”

Pepper blinked, surprised, before she smiled at him tenderly. “Of course,” she said. She took some hair clay and spent a few minutes manipulating Tony’s hair while he chewed on his thumb anxiously. “Perfect,” she finally said as he stepped back.

Tony turned and looked in the mirror and beamed at her. “You’re a goddess.”

“I know,” she laughed, kissing his cheek. “Are you almost ready?”

“Not without a hug first, he isn’t.”

They turned to the open door and saw Rhodey standing there, beaming at the both of them. Tony grinned and hugged his other best friend. “I’m so happy for you, Tony,” Rhodey said as he pat his friend on the back. “I know I wasn’t sure of any of this at first, but Bucky’s a good guy. You should see him downstairs with Steve. I think he’s about to pace a hole in the carpet, he’s so nervous.”

“Bucky… nervous?” Tony laughed as they started making their way towards the elevator. “He can’t be as nervous as I am.”

“You have nothing to be nervous about,” Pepper said reassuringly as she looped an arm in his. “Now the important thing is: are you ready?” She continued, checking a text on her phone. “Natasha says everyone is ready. They’re just waiting for us.”

Tony laughed as he imagined Bucky downstairs waiting for him. Sure, he’d laughed at the idea of a nervous Bucky when Rhodey had mentioned it, but he knew that’s exactly what was happening. “I guess I should go rescue my alpha, then,” Tony grinned.

Rhodey went into the banquet room on the ground floor first so he could take his place as Tony’s “best man.” The banquet room was rarely used – most events requiring such a room happened at Stark Industries rather than Avengers Tower – but Natasha and Pepper had done a beautiful job decorating. They had chosen red and silver for the color scheme. Natasha had nixed the gold, saying she was decorating for a mating ceremony and not Christmas. Tony had rolled his eyes and protested, wanting there to be more gold than silver, until Pepper had informed him the red was for him and the silver was a nod to Bucky’s arm. He hadn’t complained after that.

“Don’t you want to go in?” Tony asked Pepper, but she had smiled and squeezed his arm lightly. “Rhodey and I are the closest things you have to family. I’m more than happy to escort you to your alpha,” she replied simply.

Tony nodded and took a deep breath as he finally entered the banquet room.

Despite having no one on the guest list they didn’t have a personal relationship with, Natasha and Pepper had gone all-out in their decorating. Unfortunately, Tony barely noticed. The moment he walked through the doors, the world fell away and all he could see was Bucky. He wasn’t sure how he went from the door to standing in front of the man, Pepper placing Tony’s hand in his alpha’s as she kissed his cheek and sat down.

Bucky smiled – one of the few times he did that in front of other people – and squeezed Tony’s hand reassuringly. It wasn’t until Bucky looked away that the spell was broken and sound came rushing back to Tony, making him realize that Steve was speaking.

Tony wished he could have seen Bucky’s reaction when he realized his best friend was the one officiating the ceremony. Phil had been a huge help making that possible, and Tony could tell by the look in his eyes that Bucky was thrilled with Tony’s little surprise.

The ceremony itself was a bit of a blur. Tony struggled to focus on anything but Bucky. He wasn’t sure how much of that was the significance of the ceremony, his own emotions, or his heat causing him to be even more drawn to Bucky’s presence than normal.

Finally – finally – it was time for their vows. “Tony and Bucky have written their own vows,” Steve said, turning to Tony first. It was unusual for the omega to go first, but Tony had insisted. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to get through them if he heard Bucky’s first, considering he was hours away from his heat.

“I’m not perfect,” Tony began. “I know I’m not perfect, but in the months since I’ve met you, you’ve made me think that maybe I am – not in the traditional sense, but perfect for you. I’ve never felt that before, but you make me feel like I’m enough. You make me feel safe. You make me feel like as long as I’m with you, I really can do anything. I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel as amazing as you make me feel.”

Bucky smiled and brushed away a stray tear from Tony’s cheek – a tear he hadn’t even noticed until that moment. Bucky squeezed Tony’s hands gently, steadying the omega. He then took a deep breath as he prepared to say his own vows.

“Tony,” Bucky breathed – barely loud enough for anyone to hear him besides Tony and Steve. “My Sunshine. You’re everything. You’ve given me a purpose in life when I had none. Protecting you and caring for you feels as natural as breathing. My world was filled with darkness and death until you came in like a star, shining so bright you drove out the darkness. You brought me out of the shadows, Sunshine. You deserve the world, and I’m going to spend every day for the rest of our lives making sure you know that.”

Tony had been right – he wouldn’t have made it through his own vows after that. It was the heat, damn it – no, really, it was! Okay, he didn’t really believe that, either.

Then Tony was sliding a ring onto Bucky’s finger, then Bucky put one on him, and Steve was pronouncing them mates. Bucky pulled Tony into his arms and kissed him. It wasn’t a passionate kiss – it was tender. It was loving and gentle, reassuring – a promise to care for and love each other.

And just like that, the blood in Tony’s veins turned to blazing fire and he gasped, nearly collapsing in Bucky’s arms. Luckily, they’d planned for this possibility. Mating ceremonies between alphas and omegas always took place close to the omega’s heat so the ceremony could coincide with the physical aspect of mating. That kiss during the ceremony, however, often triggered the onset of heat. No one knew why the heat would often wait patiently in the background for the ceremony, only to explode to the surface once the couple kissed. It didn’t happen every time, but it was often enough that plans were always made in order to keep everyone safe. No one wanted to come between an alpha and omega during heat.

Everyone slowly made their way out of the room as Bucky held Tony close, snarling at everyone. The alpha didn’t even remotely relax until a full five minutes after the room emptied, despite the whimpering omega in his arms. Finally, at Tony’s desperate whine, Bucky looked down and cupped Tony’s cheek.

“It’s okay, Sugar,” he purred as he scooped Tony into his arms bridal-style. Bucky marched towards the elevator and took them to the penthouse. It was a secure location and smelled of the two of them. They had also taken the time to fully stock the bedroom with plenty of water and snacks high in protein, along with several sets of clean sheets.

Tony was too far gone to notice any of that, though. All he could concentrate on was how much he felt like he was on fire and in the arms of his alpha – the one who could quench that fire.

Bucky gently placed Tony on the bed and crawled on top of him. Tony reached up and ran a hand down the alpha’s back, his hand coming in contact with skin. Somehow Bucky had already stripped. Tony groaned when Bucky pressed their bodies together and their erections rubbed against each other, skin to skin. Somehow Bucky had stripped _both_ of them, and Tony had missed that.

…Not that he cared.

“So beautiful,” Bucky purred, rolling his hips and nipping at Tony’s lip. “And all mine.”

“Yours,” Tony gasped. “Always yours, Alpha. _Please_.”

“Please what, Sugar?”

“Need you in me,” Tony whimpered. “Take me. Claim me.”

“If I don’t get off first, this will be hard and fast,” Bucky cautioned.

“Don’t care. Slow later,” Tony growled. “It’s… it’s too hot, Alpha. Please. Burning.”

“Shhhh,” Bucky hushed as he dipped three fingers in Tony’s ass easily. “Mmmmm, so wet and ready for me,” Bucky growled. “You want me, don’t you, Sugar? You want me to take you, claim you, breed you, make you mine.”

“Alpha!” Tony cried out, back arching as Bucky’s fingers hit his prostate.

Bucky withdrew his fingers, making Tony whine at the loss. Bucky used Tony’s slick on his fingers to slick his cock. “No going back,” Bucky told him. “We do this, and it’s you and me forever.”

“Us against the world,” Tony whimpered, his eyes tearing up a bit as he wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist. Bucky grinned and leaned down, pressing their lips together as he slid his aching cock deep in the omega.

Both of them groaned at the feeling. Bucky held still for a moment, allowing Tony to acclimate, not that it was really necessary. His heat had more than paved the way in making Tony’s body ready for Bucky, and Bucky was willing to take advantage of that.

Just like he’d warned, the pace was hard and fast. Outside of the heat Tony might have complained at the punishing pace, but during? It was _perfect_. Tony had to place his hands against the headboard and push just to keep his head from slamming into the headboard.

“Tony,” Bucky gasped, and Tony felt that tell-tale swell that meant he was about to be knotted.

“Alpha, please,” Tony begged, his hand going up to Bucky’s hair and pulling.

It was exactly what Bucky needed. The alpha growled and slammed his hips into Tony, knot locking them in place. Bucky sank his teeth into the spot where his shoulder and neck met, giving Tony the claiming bite. The bite, the knot, and Bucky’s hot seed spilling into him solidified the bond and launched Tony into his own orgasm.

“Love you, Sugar,” Bucky was murmuring as he nuzzled Tony gently. He murmured more words of comfort and love as Tony turned his head and blinked slowly.

“Alpha?”

Bucky looked up and gave him that smile he reserved just for Tony. “There’s my sweet omega,” Bucky purred. “You passed out on me.”

“I did?”

“Mmmm,” Bucky hummed. “You’ve been out for about fifteen minutes. It took a lot out of me, too. This bond is crazy. I can literally feel your contentment right now.”

Tony blinked. “I… you…. Really?” Tony asked, still out of it. “Are you why I’m feeling an incredible happiness that isn’t mine?”

Bucky chuckled and kissed him tenderly. “I’m incredibly happy right now,” Bucky assured him. “I didn’t realize how right I was when I started calling you Sunshine, but you _are_ my sunshine.”

“Why do you say that?” Tony asked, cuddling closer to Bucky.

“Because, Sunshine,” Bucky said as he ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “Without you, I’d still be a mindless soldier living in darkness. You brought me out of the shadows and into the light.”

Tony smiled, and in that moment, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [Tumblr!](http://cognizantcatastrophe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
